Love For Nothing
by Ayuha chaan
Summary: Kagura dijodohkan? Ayahnya tak ingin di seppuku? Eh, ada apa? / "LO-LOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" / "Ah, Kagura-san." / "Gin-san " / "Are? China no musume?" / "Aku tidak suka kau bersamanya, Ka-gu-ra-chan," / Warning Inside / Happy Reading & RnR / Chapter 5 Update! / I'm sorry for the late post!
1. Chapter 1

HELOOOOOH!

Eh, aku baru masuk ke _fandom _Gintama nih /yaterus

Awalnya mau mbuat tentang GinHiji, tapi kayaknya yang straight dulu aja deh xD /diusir

Eh, kenalin dulu deh, Aku ini Ayuha dari planet umur 51 tahun, jomblo seumur hidup alias akut, _but_—pecinta humu /digeplak

Pokoknya YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU /bow

.

.

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Sougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Sukonbu_ bertebaran dimana-mana. Gadis berambut orange—yang pastinya dalang semua kerusakan ini—hanya terbaring sembari menutupkan mata, guna masuk ke dunia mimpi. Tak lupa, air terjun yang meluncur dari mulutnya itu setia menemaninya, atau bahasa sininya tuh _iler_.

Gadis bercepol—ralat, Gadis yang memiliki dua gulungan rambut ala China itu berguling kesana-kemari, sesuai dengan mimpinya yang entah apa itu.

_Krriieet.._

Pintu itu tergeser. Tanda ada orang yang datang.

"_Urusai hage_. Pulang sana," Gadis China itu hanya mengigau. Namun, orang yang baru saja datang itu berpikiran lain.

"K-kagura-chan?" Air mata yang berasal dari orang yang baru datang itu sudah membanjiri Yorozuya, dan cairan kental yang keluar dari hidung '_orang yang baru datang itu_' meluber.

Tidak ada respon.

"Aku tidak mahuu~ bertemuh dengan..." Gadis yang dipanggil oleh '_orang yang baru datang itu_' dengan sebutan Kagura tersebut malah menggantungkan ngigauannya.

'_Orang yang baru datang itu_' meneguk ludahnya tanda gugup dan khawatir. Ia ingin mendengar kelanjutan kata dari gadis China itu.

"...KAMUH!" Kagura tiba-tiba langsung memelototkan mata dengan tajam. '_Orang yang baru datang itu_' jatuh terjungkang sembari menatap Kagura dengan pandangan horror, ngeri memang.

"_Are_?" Kagura menggosok-gosokkan matanya guna mengucek-ngucekkan matanya. Salah. Guna memperjelas pengelihatannya. "Oi, _hage_. Ngapain kesini?"

Sang _hage_ membenarkan posisinya dan duduk di samping Kagura. Ia memindahkan _google_-nya ke kepalanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sang putri.

"Sebenarnya..." orang botak itu merogoh sakunya untuk mencari sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukkan kepada putrinya tersebut. Dia merogoh di saku kanan, kemudian beralih ke saku kiri, beralih lagi ke saku bajunya, sampai membuka topinya dan...

CLIIINGGGG!

"Oi, _hage_! SILAU!" Kagura menendang mulus kepala kinclong milik bapaknya hingga bapaknya terjungkan untuk kedua kalinya. Walaupun harusnya ngga sopan, tapi mau gimana lagi? Gak mungkin 'kan dia rela matanya buta hanya karena kepala botak sang Umibouzo?—TENTU TIDAAK! DEMI ALIEN YANG DiBURUNYA DEH!

Umibouzu—yang entah kenapa kita tahu namanya padahal belum di kenalin—itu pun berdiri dengan hidung mengucurkan cairan _amis_ yang kental. Yah, cairan merah. Cairan merah yang sering dilihat semua orang. Saos AB*C.

'_Kenapa sih nge-sensornya nggak bener-bener nge-sensor? Dan sejak kapan saos bisa amis?_' Kagura membatin sembari melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. Mengupil.

Umibouzo yang sedari tadi berdiri itu pun kembali duduk di samping Kagura. Ia kembali merogoh setiap senti bajunya. Hingga mencari di laci meja '_khusus_' Gintoki. Mencari-cari di _futon_-nya Gintoki. Mencari-cari di lemari bajunya Gintoki. Hingga sang empunya semua barang itu hadir dan berkata dengan anggunnya.

"_I'm a silver haired guy_!" Ponsel Umibouzo bergetar. _Ah_—Cuma _ringtone_.

"OI! Ngapain kau _hage_ di kamarku?! Juga kenapa cuma barang-barangku saja yang diperiksa?! Dan apa-apaan _ringtone_ itu?!" Gintoki—atau cowok yang berambut silver—itu menendang badan Umibouzo hingga terjungkang yang ketiga kalinya, _kasihan_.

Umibouzo bangun dan langsung meraih hape ber-_merk_ KW12 miliknya.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Yato _desu_," sapanya pada orang—entah siapa—yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

_"Umibouzo-san? Ara, kebetulan sekali,"_ jawab orang diseberang sana.

"Kebetulan ndasmu! Jelas-jelas kau menelepon ke nomerku!" Akhirnya, Umibouzo mencak-mencak sejak dari tadi terjungkang terus.

_"Ara? Padahal tadi kau bilang dirimu Yato-san,"_ Mata Umibouzo sudah tak terlihat lagi. Tak terlihat karena _shadow_ hitam dibagian matanya.

"_I really don't get it_," Umibouzo langsung melempar hape-nya dengan air mata. Tentu saja karena dia tidak rela hape-nya harus hancur hanya karena telepon _absurd_ seperti itu.

_"Datte Umibouzo-san. Bagaimana dengan perjodohan anak kita?" _Kagura _shock _di tempat. Umibouzo apalagi, ia _shock_ karena ternyata hape-nya nggak _error_. _Sasuga_ hape KW12!

Gintoki yang sedari tadi tidak dapat peran langsung mencak-mencak, "Oi! Kagura masih kecil, mau kau jodohkan dengan siapa, huh?!" Sekarang ntah mengapa, Gintoki jaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lebih baik menjadi ayahnya Kagura.

"_Prince_ Hatta," jawab Umibouzo dengan nada polos dan tak berdosa. Saking polosnya, ia mendapatkan tendangan dari Kagura dan Gintoki.

"HORA! LIKE A HELL I WILL!" _background_ Kagura bergambar kuburan dengan kilat dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Tatapan mata Kagura juga seperti siap menerkam tubuh ayah kandungnya sendiri itu.

"Kagura-_chan_," Gintoki menepuk pundak Kagura. Kagura—yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam air, mau itu air mata, air ingus, air keringat, ataupun air susu strawberry-nya Gintoki—pun melihat Gintoki dengan tatapan 'Gin-_chan_-tolong-aku' dan dibalas Gintoki dengan tatapan 'kalau-kau-menikahi-si-_baka_-_oji_-itu-kau-bisa-kaya'. Respon Kagura?

Tidak ada respon.

Tapi tangannya mengepal.

Tubuhnya bergetar.

Tatapannya sudah masuk dalam zona _dark-shadow_ alias hilang karena bayangan hitam itu(?)

Tuara di jarinya _sudah_ kretek-kretek.

Tagura pun memanggil Gintoki dengan lirihan-_evil_.

"Tin-_chan_..." dan Gintoki pun bergumam '_Siapa itu Tin-chan?_'

"LIKE A HELL I WILL MARRY HIM!" Kagura pun menyerang bapaknya dan semi-bapaknya itu.

...

...

...

..

.

"Gin-_chan_, serius dong. Si botak itu benar-benar membuatku botak juga," Kagura mencak-mencak dan mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan, sementara sang 'Gin-_chan_' malah sibuk membaca majalah JUMP kebanggannya. Namun, ia merespon.

"Kau cari saja orang yang dekat denganmu dan jadikan dia pacar pura-puramu," Gintoki memberi ide yang membuat Kagura tertegun sejenak. _Gin-chan benar juga.. kalau aku punya pacar 'kan si botak itu tidak akan menyuruhku untuk menikahi si baka oji itu.._

"Tapi Gin-_chan_. Aku tidak punya teman dekat," Semangat Kagura menurun.

"Polisi itu," Gintoki masih setia memelototi majalah JUMP yang ber-_cover_ _Doragon Boru_.

Kagura mendelik sejenak. Alisnya bertautan. _Polisi? Ah, Shinsengumi. Siapa? Gorilla itu? Like a hell I will! Hijikata-san? Aku nggak suka mayonnes. Yamazaki? Ah aku tidak mau memacari orang payah seperti dia...ah, di Shinsengumi nggak ada yang menarik._

"Shouchirou?" Gintoki memberi sedikit ide. Kagura langsung berbinar dan kabur begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku Shouchirou, aku mempunyai pacar lain—ARGHH! CERITA CENGENG SEPERTI INI KOK ADA DI MAJALAH SHONEN JUMP SIH?!" Gintoki langsung melempar majalah itu hingga memecahkan kaca Yorozuya dan sukses membuat ninja ambeien yang lagi lompat-lompat itu terkena majalah tersebut dan pingsan. "Are? Kagura kemana?" Gintoki menoleh kesana-kemari namun nihil. "..Ah, biarkan saja."

...

...

...

..

.

"China?" lelaki bertampang shota itu terkajuit, eh, terkejut ketika melihat gadis yang ia sebut 'China' tersebut tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya dan dengan napas yang terpenggal-penggal.

"Sadis..hah..hah..." gadis berambut orange itu masih sibuk mengatur napasnya, pipinya terasa panas dan memerah. "Hah..hah..Aku..menyukaimu!" mata lelaki Shota itu langsung melotot tak percaya. Bibir tipis lelaki itu pun tampak sedikit mengangga.

_ Eh?_

_ Are?_

_ He?_

_ Si China suka padaku?_

_ Uso!_

"Apasih yang mau kau bicarakan?" si shota itu masih menganggap gadis ala China itu datar sembari melihat ke arah selain gadis China itu. Napas gadis orange itu sudah mulai teratur walau pipinya masih panas dan memerah. Sekilas, cowok shota itu memperhatikan pipi si China yang memerah—yang ia kira kalau si China itu sedang malu.

_Eh?_

_ Tapi pipi si China itu memerah._

_ Heh?_

Si China itu menarik kerah baju si Shota.

N/A : TUNGGU! KITA UBAH DEH, SI CHINA ITU KAGURA DAN SI SHOTA ITU SOUGO BIAR GAK RIBET.

Kagura langsung menarik kerah baju Sougo dengan kasar. Namun tatapan Sougo tetap tidak melihat ke arahnya. Kagura muak dibeginikan. Ntah setan darimana yang membuat Kagura memegangi pipi Sougo dengan kedua tangannya dan membelokkan wajah Sougo agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Lihatnya ke arahku, dasar sadis!" Kagura malah memarahi Sougo. Sougo pun mau-tak-mau melihat wajah Kagura. "Sadis.." Kagura memenggal kalimatnya. ".._Kimi no koto ga suki dakara!_" Kagura mencoba memperjelas ucapannya tadi.

Kagum sejenak. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sougo. Kagura sudah tersapu, eh, tersipu. Sougo masih takjub tak percaya hingga bibirnya sedikit membuka kembali.

Hening sesaat.

"Aku tak percaya kalau kau..." Sougo memenggal kalimatnya dan Kagura menjadi tidak sabar untuk mendengar pernyataan yang sebenarnya. "Aku tak percaya kalau kau bisa menyanyikan lagu AK*B48," Sougo sedikit mengulangi katanya barusan dan langsung mendepak kedua tangan Kagura dari pipinya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kagura.

"Eh?" Kagura yang masih _shock_, belum bisa mencerna kalimat Sougo. Dan..

"_SADIST BASTARD_! _TEMEE_!"

...Kagura menendang kepala Sougo dari belakang hingga Sougo memuntahkan darah.

"_Ano_..Kagura-_chan_, jangan menangis," Lelaki penggemar Otsu-_chan _itu tengah menghibur gadis yang ia sebut Kagura tersebut agar tidak menangis. Namun Kagura malah menggeleng. _Sukonbu_ yang disiapkan oleh lelaki ber-_megane_ itu tidak satupun yang Kagura hiraukan. _Gawat, Kagura-chan sedang dalam zona kesedihan tingkat tinggi hingga tidak memerdulikan sekardus sukonbu yang kubelikan. Ah, dasar Okita-san itu, beraninya membuat Kagura bersedih. Dan apa-apaan dengan Umibouzo-san?! Mengapa dia malah mau menjodohkan anaknya yang terbilang cukup kawaii ini dengan __laki-laki__ atau __manusia__ atau __alien__ yah anggap aja baka oji itu._

"Tidak usah khawatir, Shinpachi," Kagura menaikkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia benamkan dalam pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum. Sudut-sudut bibirnya yang melengkung ke atas(?) itu bergetar tanda ia tak kuat untuk berlama-lama tersenyum. "Aku—," perkataan Kagura terpotong oleh omongan cowok ber-_megane_ itu.

"_Daijoubu_, Kagura-_chan_. Biar aku yang urus Okita-_san_," lelaki yang disebut Kagura 'Shinpachi' itu pun langsung mengambil pedang kayu kebanggan Gintoki dan pergi dari Yorozuya untuk menemui Sougo.

"Makanya itu jangan memotong pembicaraan orang.." Kagura menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali di pangkuannya dan melirih. "..Mengapa _sukonbu_ yang dibelikan Shinpachi ini sudah kadaluarsa semua?" Kagura melirih dalam isaknya. "KENAPHAAAA?!"

TBC MUAH :*

YO MINNA-SAMA! Go..gomen ya malah mbuat _fict _yang _tuberkulosis _alias TBC /ditendang Gin-san/ Yeah, memang banyak _fict _TBC-ku yang belum pernah tamat, hiksu~ tapi sudahlah(?) Oh iya, ini kan _fict_ pertama aku di fandom Gintama, jadi _YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASUU_! Dan aku juga sebenarnya memang author ehemblangsakehem, jadi sudahlah(?)

Oh ya, berkenaan dengan ide. Awalnya aku mau buat _background_ anak sekolahan. Spoiler dikit ya.

Kagura itu awalnya pengen dibuat jadi anak yang gak populer, tapi populer karna ganas alias sadis kalau udah ngehajar orang. Suatu hari ada murid pindahan, dialah Sougo. Kagura kira karena anak baru, Sougo itu bukan tandingannya jadi dia _bully_ Sougo. YEAH YU K-NOW LAH(?). Rajanya sadis kan Sougo, jadi Kagura tepar ditempat. Nah, si botak atau hage yeah panggil aja Umibouzo itu sedih ngelihat nilai anaknya turun dorasetis. Jadi, dicarilah guru les _privat_ dan itu Sougo. Awalnya mau gitu, tapi ntah kenapa gak jadi. Mungkin aku mikirnya Sougo itu nggak pinter jadinya nggak cocok jadi peran guru-guruan /dibazooka Sougo/.

Yah tapi nggak jadi, jadi jangan dipikirin yah(?). yang kalian perlu pikirin itu adalah..

"MINTA RIPIUUWWW-NYA DONGS SENPAI!"


	2. Chapter 2

HAIII /tersenyum unyu/ /ditendang Kagura/

AIIII KAMBEEKHH BRAYY /tebar kissu/

Yeay, seneng bisa muncul di _chapter_ 2 _fict_ yang kayak Gorilla ini /halaah/

Sudahlah, lanjut aja ya..

.

.

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Shougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Cerita sebelumnya._

Kagura dijodohkan oleh Umibouzo agar menikah dengan _Price _Hatta. Kagura menolak dan dengan usul Gintoki yang ternyata sedang membaca cerita dari majalah JUMP itu, Kagura pun mau menaklukan(?) Sougo agar menjadi pacarnya supaya dia tidak menikah dengan _baka oji_ itu. Dilain pihak, Shinpachi salah kaprah. Ia mengira Kagura menangis karena Sougo dan ingin membalas perbuatan Sougo. Ternyata, Kagura nangis karena _sukonbu_-nya kadaluarsa semua.

~LFN~

Lelaki ber-_megane_ penggemar Otsu-_chan_, itulah julukannya. Kini, ia sedang memegangi pedang kayu milik laki-laki berambut silver yang sekarang ntah dimana. Ia berjalan menuju markas Shinsengumi. Ia ingin menemui _taichou_ divisi satu-nya Shinsengumi. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana wajah perempuan bergaya China itu ketika sedang menangis. _Okita-san sialan. Dia membuat seorang gadis menangis dan gadis itu adalah Kagura-chan. Ah! Aku kesal sampai tak sempat berpikir mengapa aku harus membalas dendam Kagura-chan ini.._

"_Ara_, Shin-_chan_?" gadis itu men-_notice_(?) keberadaan lelaki yang dipanggil Shin-_chan_ ini.

"_Aneue_! Sedang apa?" balas Shin-_chan_ tersebut kepada _aneue_-nya.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Yorozuya. Kudengar Kagura-_chan_ sedang bersedih hati," sebelah tangan gadis itu menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"Ah, biar aku antar, _aneue_," gadis itu menggeleng dan memberikan tatapan 'kau-kan-sedang-sibuk'. Shin-_chan_ menggeleng dan ikut-ikut memberikan tatapan 'aku-hanya-sedang-berjalan-jalan-saja'.

"Sudahlah Shin-_chan_, aku mau pergi sendi—," perkataan gadis itu terpotong.

"OTAE-SAAN! BIARKAN AKU MENGANTARMU KE YOROZUYA ITUUU!" seorang gorilla jejadian atau manusia jejadian itu berteriak agar bisa di-_notice_(?) oleh gadis—yang bisa kita sebut Otae—yang ia cintai.

"_Shinn daaaaa_, gorillaa!" Otae pun menendang wajah gorilla tersebut hingga terkapar tak berdaya. Shin-_chan_ hanya menyaksikan adegan tersebut dengan canggung(?). Otae kembali tersenyum. "_Sore jaa_. Aku pergi duluan ya."

_Tenang Shinpachi. Aneue-mu sudah pergi jadi kau bisa pergi dengan tenang_. Shinpachi kembali berjalan menuju ke markas Shinsengumi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok 'orang-yang-dicarinya' tersebut sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis. Ekor matanya pun _refleks_ mengikuti arah perginya mereka berdua. Shinpachi marah. Genggamannya pada pedang kayu milik Gintoki pun semakin kuat. _Sabar Shinpachi. Kau harus memberi pelajaran pada pemuda itu!_

"Oi, laki-laki tampan di sana," Shinpachi langsung memanggil lelaki itu. Dan lelaki itu menoleh karena merasa dirinya dipanggil.

"Shimura-_san_?" laki-laki itu tetap datar.

"KAGURA MENANGIS KARENAMU!" Shinpachi mulai mengancang-ancang agar bisa berlari dan menghajar laki-laki di hadapannya. Usahanya hampir berhasil kalau...

"OTAEEEEEE-SAAAANN!" ...gorilla jejadian itu tidak terbang dan menghantam tubuhnya hingga terkapar dan K.O di tempat.

"Kondou-_san_?" laki-laki yang memang sedari tadi berduaan dengan perempuan di sampingnya itu pun men-_notice_(?) kalau gorilla terbang itu sebenarnya adalah _Kyoukuchou_.

"Ah, Sougo. Ngapain kau di sini?" gorilla atau kita panggil saja dengan Kondou, bertanya balik kepada Sougo.

"Aku sedang mengantar nenek ini menuju halte depan," ujar Sougo datar sembari menunjuk halte bus yang tinggal satu meter lagi.

~LFN~

_Yorozuya. Do anything for get money._

_ Sorry, today is closed.._

_ We have to go dinner_

Lelaki ber-_megane_ langsung mencoret kata 'we-have-to-go-dinner'.

"OI! Kalian kira kita mau makan jadinya tutup?!" teriak lelaki pecinta Otsu-_chan_ tersebut dengan garangnya. Perempuan penggemar _sukonbu_ dan laki-laki penggemar Ketsuno Ana tersebut pun merespon dengan mengupil.

"_Urusai_, _baka megane_," Perempuan ala China pun menanggapi terlebih dahulu dengan malasnya.

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau menghabiskan uang makanya dicoret, 'kan Patsuan?" ujar lelaki berkimono putih corak menyerupai awan di ujungnya(?) dengan malasnya dan mengupil kembali.

"YAMETTE KUDASAI! Kita ini mau membahas persoalan KaguraxHatt—," dan laki-laki ber-_megane _itu pun terkapar di tempat gara-gara ditonjok oleh Kagura.

"CUIH!" Kagura meludah di samping laki-laki _megane_ tersebut. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, HORA?! Aku tidak sudi di pasangkan dengan makhluk seperti dia," pandangan si China menajam.

"Maa, _gomennasai_ Kagura-_chan_.." laki-laki _megane_ tersebut membetulkan posisi _megane_-nya dan berdiri. "..Kukira dia jodohmu—AKH!" laki-laki _megane_ itu terhantam oleh tendangan si China yang merasa terganggu dengan ucapan si _megane_.

"Sudahlah Kagura, Shinpachi-_kun_. Aku punya ide," lelaki berambut silver itu mencoba menengahi perkelahian dua orang _kouhai_-nya tersebut. Dan kedua manusia yang tadinya berantem itu pun duduk manis di hadapan laki-laki berambut silver.

Pecinta _sukonbu_ tersebut meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Apa itu idenya, Gin-_chan_?" tanya gadis—Kagura—tersebut pada laki-laki yang ia sebut Gin-_chan_.

"Iya, apa itu?" _megane_—ah, Shinpachi pun ikut-ikutan ingin tahu.

"Itu.." Gintoki memenggal kata-katanya.

Tampak Kagura mengucurkan keringatnya dan serius memerhatikan Gintoki.

Shinpachi pun begitu. Ia juga tampak mengucurkan keringat dan memerhatikan Gintoki dengan seriusnya.

Begitu juga dengan Gintoki. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan—ke arah kamera—dan sangat serius.

"..Kita sudah kehabisan waktu," celetuk Gintoki dengan nada tak berdosanya membuat Shinpachi dan Kagura _gubrak_ di tempat.

**=FIN=**

"_Fin_, ndasmu?!" Shinpachi berteriak gaje. "Apa-apaan ini coba?! Kenapa jadi _not getting exited_ sih?!" Shinpachi masih teriak-teriak gaje.

Tidak ada respon.

Tidak ada yang peduli.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan dia (minus _readers_).

Tidak ada yang menanggapi apa yang ia katakan.

Tidak ada yang memberinya _feed-back_.

"Ah.." Kagura mulai berkicau dan Shinpachi mulai _getting exited_ gara-gara ada yang _notice_(?) perkataannya. "Apakah _feed-back _itu makanan? Kalau iya, tolong berikan padaku," Dan Shinpachi hanya bisa bergalau ria di pemikirannya. '_AAAH! Kagura-chan mengapa POLOS!'. _Yah, kira-kira begitulah.

Di sana, tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah menjadi cerah. Mengapa? Apakah ada lampu ajaib? Apakah ada lampu penerang yang terang seperti Philli*ps? Apakah ada sang pencerah? Atau apakah ada tukang jualan lampu? Kita pun tak tahu. Dan ternyata..

KEPALA KINCLONG BAPAK UMIBOUZO!

"_Hage_, kenapa datang ke sini?" Kagura—anaknya si hage tersebut—malah tidak ingin dengan kedatangan ayahnya tersebut.

"Kagura-_chan_, papi mohon. Menikahlah dengan _princ_—," muncratlah darah dari mulut Umibouzo karena terkena bogeman dari Kagura. "_Urusai, hage_. Urusi saja urusanmu," _mood_ Kagura jadi _down_ banget.

"Tapi, urusan Kagura-_chan_ adalah urusan papi," orang yang memiliki kepala kinclong itu pun memelas sembari mengelap darah yang ada di sekitar mulutnya.

"Papi.." Kagura berdiam sejenak. Mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku punya pacar, _aru_!" OH GOD! Akhirnya Kagura menggunakan _suffix_ 'aru' andalannya lagi! OH! Bukan itu. Akhirnya Kagura kalah dengan perasaan ia tak ingin dinikahi oleh _baka oji_ itu dan memilih berbohong soal pacar.

"DAFUK?!" Umibouzo terkapar di tempat dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"_HAGEE_!" Gintoki memangku kepala kinclong itu dan menutupnya dengan karung agar tidak menyilaukan matanya. "Gintoki-_san_, aku mohon.. huek!.. Kagura harus menikahinya.." Kagura masih memilih ngambek ketimbang memikirkan ayahnya yang sudah seperti sakaratul maut tersebut.

"Mengapa begitu, Umibouzo-_san_?" tanya Shinpachi untuk memberikan kepastian.

"Karena..." Umibouzo melanjutkannya dengan _flashback_.

_Flashback—with Umibouzo POV._

Alien. Alien. Alien. Alien. Dan alien. Itu saja yang selalu kulihat. Dan apa itu? Alien berbaju pangeran, eh? Kuhampiri saja, namun diriku tersandung dan tak sengaja memegang sesuatu di kening alien tersebut dan sepertinya copot—

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" benar, 'kan? Alien tersebut saja sampai berteriak.

"KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB—ah SEPPUKU!" MULUTKU TERNGANGA LEBAR WOI! Apa-apaan dengan Seppuku?! Kenapa harus Seppuku?! Aku pun langsung _not getting exited_.

"_Matte, matte kudasai, oji_! Aku punya anak gadis. Kalau ia menikahimu, lunaskah itu?" Alien itu sedikit mengukur-ukur lalu mengangguk.. dan Kagura, kau harus menikahinya!

_Flashback_ itu selesai dan berujung dengan—

Umibouzo ditendang-tendang dan diinjak-injak oleh Gintoki, Shinpachi, dan Kagura yang baru saja menganggap kalau ayahnya ini benar-benar menjualnya.

"Kagura-_chan_, kumohon," Umibouzo kembali memohon pada putrinya itu. "TETAP TIDAK BISA! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, ARU!" Kagura geram. Umibouzo merogoh saku bajunya dan keluarlah hape KW12 miliknya itu. Ia menekan tombol di hape tersebut lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"_moshi-moshi_,_"_ suara di seberang sana pasti suara raja ntah berantah.

"Ano.. kayaknya saya mau membatalin perjodohan antara _prince_ Hatta dan anak saya," Kagura sumringah mendengar itu. "Papi, besarkan _volume_ suara hape-mu. Aku juga mau mendengarkan, aru," Kagura tiba-tiba _getting so exited_.

_"APA?!" _suara di seberang sana benar-benar merasa tidak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku mau membatalkan perjodohan Kagura-Hatta, dasar budeg," Umibouzo juga sudah tak percaya dengan kebudegan seorang raja.

_"Bukan itu yang kumaksud dengan 'APA?!' aku hanya tak percaya. Tapi mengapa?" _Raja itu bertanya alasannya.

"Kagura punya pacar.."

_"Begitu?"_

"Iya."

_"APHUAAA?!"_

"WOI BUDEG! KAGURA SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!" Umibouzo ngos-ngosan akibat bercek-cok dengan si budeg dari goa hant*u.

_"SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD DENGAN 'APA?!' DASAR BOTAK!,"_

"DASAR BUDEG!"

_"BOTAK!"_

"BUDEG!"

_Scene selanjutnya tidak akan dilanjutkan karena terlalu berbahaya._

_Jika dilanjutkan, maka akan menyebabkan kanker, penyakit hati, bahkan gangguan pada wanita hamil. Lebih parahnya akan membunuhmu_

_"Baiklah, Umibouzo-san. Kami bisa membatalkan janji itu dengan satu syarat,"_ sang raja malah menyodorkan syarat.

"Sudahlah, katakan saja," Umibouzo sudah tak sabar ingin melepaskan diri dari janji tak jelas itu.

_"Kagura harus mau bertemu dan berkencan dengan Hatta minimal dua kali," _tatapan Gintoki, Shinpachi, Umibouzo, dan yang terparah, Kagura pun menjadi _shadow_ hitam.

"OI! Jangan sembarangan menyusun rencana _date_ orang, aru!" Kali ini Kagura lah yang berteriak di telepon.

"Maa, Kagura-_chan_, tenang dulu," Shinpachi berusaha menenangkan Kagura. Namun ia terkena bogeman Kagura dan terkapar. "Papi, aku tidak mau, aru."

_"Wah wah.. kalau tak mau, ayahmu tetap harus.. Seppuku_._"_

"WAH! Iya, Kagura pasti akan datang kok tenang saja.." Umibouzo mengambil alih hape miliknya itu dan Kagura menatap ayahnya tak suka dengan tatapan 'mengapa-ayah-malah-takut-dengan-dia-aru-?'

_"—dan Kagura harus membawa pacarnya sebulan kemudian.."_ _Background_ cetarnya petir pun menyetarkan(?) Kagura.

"NANDEEEEEE?!"

~LFN~

TBC, aru!

YOSH! Akhirnya _suffix_ 'aru'_-_nya Kagura muncul juga xD Aku juga sebenernya nggak tau kenapa _suffix_ Kagura itu nggak ada di _chapter _1 /ditendang/ Ah, _arigatou_ ya buat yang udah sempet mbaca+nge_-review_!

HAYUUU! DI RIPIUUWWWWWWW LAGIIII YA SENPAI orz.

_Oshiete!_

Ginpachi-_sensei_!

Tampak seorang guru berjubah putih, berkacamata, dan bersurai _silver_ tengah memegangi sebuah amplop. Dengan gaya datarnya, ia membacakan isi amplop tersebut dan tentunya dengan nada malasnya.

"_Ossu_, hari ini kami mendapatkan tiga buah _review_, _arigatou_. Yang pertama dari **'soralove45'**, _'Wah, akhirnya ada fic okikagu indo lagi setelah sekian lama, yeeeaahh :D Bagus dong bikin fic straight okikagu gini :3 Humornya pas ngeplak gitu bwahaha. Tapi sougo kok nggak peka gitu sih? Dasar baka! Pokoknya update next chapter yah author-san :3'_ Dan ini jawabanmu-" perkataan guru tersebut terpotong.

Seorang makhluk elien ntah berantah, tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil alih jawaban.

"Hai, aku Ayuha! Buat _soralove45 -san_, sebelumnya makasih sudah disempatkan me-_review_ _fict_ segaje ini. Oh iyakah? Penantianmu sungguh mengharukan /lap ingus/ Iya nih, jiwa _straight_-ku lagi muncul (?) Kalau di Gintama 'kan kalo ngegeplak itu biasa(?) Sougo sengaja dibuat ngga peka, biar susaaah /digeplak/ Ini udah _updateee_—buakh!" Dan elien tersebut tiba-tiba terjatuh seketika setelah guru berambut _silver _itu menendangnya dari belakang.

"Saya, Ginpachi, mohon maaf untuk _'soralove45_'-_san _atas interupsi jawaban dari elien tadi. Karena sudah dijawab, mari kita lanjutkan ke amplop yang kedua," guru—Ginpachi—tersebut membalik amplop tersebut.

"Yang kedua dari **'zizi'**, _'Bahasanya agak kaku jadi gak terlalu enak bacanya. Yang lainya udah bagus tapi tingkatkan lagi'_ nah, jawabannya-," lagi-lagi perkataan Ginpachi-_sensei_ terpotong oleh elien yang tiba-tiba bangun dan langsung menginterupsi.

"Hai! Aku Ayuha lagi! Hiks, aku memang gak begitu bisa menyusun kata-kata /pundung/ Yeeeah udah dibilang bagus!" Tiba-tiba elien tersebut membawa _trophy_—yang entah dari mana—dan berdiri di depan mimbar(?) kelas setelah menyingkirkan Ginpachi-_sensei_ terlebih dahulu, "_Arigatou! Arigatou!_ Pertama-tama saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Tuhan YME, Kedua orang tua saya, dan tidak lupa Gori—ah, Sorachi-_sensei_. Dan tak lupa kepada _staff _Gintama, Ginpachi-_sensei_ juga yang telah memberikan saya waktu. Dan yang paling utama, terimakasih banyak untuk _'zizi'_-_san_ yang sudah bilang bagus—akh!" dan elien tersebut tepar di tempat karena bogeman Ginpachi-_sensei_.

"Oi, dia nyuruhnya untuk tingkatkan lagi—ekhm, untuk _'zizi' _-_san_, saya minta maaf atas jawaban dari elien tersebut. Oke, kita beralih ke amplop terakhir," Ginpachi-_sensei_ kembali membalik amplop dan membacakannya.

"Yang ketiga atau yang terakhir ini dari **'LalaNur Aprilia'**, _'Lanjutin duung! Ini pair kesukaan saya (selain GinHiji dan HijiKita tentunya. Whuehehe *plakdesu*) Apdeett_' Nah, biarkan saya yang menjawab," Ginpachi-_sensei_ berjalan ke arah elien tersebut, kemudian mengeluarkan lem dan kemudian menempelkan lem berwarna hitam tersebut ke mulut elien tersebut supaya ia tidak bisa berbicara. Kemudian, Ginpachi-_sensei_ kembali ke mimbar(?)-nya.

"Oke, jawabannya adalah. Ini sudah lanjut," perkataan Ginpachi-_sensei_ datar sekali.

"Tetap setia ya dengan _fanfict_ buatan elien ini. Sampai jumpa di _'oshiete! Ginpachi-sensei! _di _chapter_ selanjutnya," kata Ginpachi-_sensei_.

Layar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam dan hidup kembali menampilkan wajah elien yang sudah bersusah payah membuka lem hitam di bibirnya.

"Bibir saya jadi dower," katanya bangga sembari menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya, kemudian _selfie_.

"Ah, maaf," ia memasukkan hp kw15-nya ke saku bolongnya, "Sampai jumpa _next chapter_ ya~" dan layar akhirnya benar-benar hitam.


	3. Chapter 3

YEYEYEYE CHAPTER 3, ARU! /digeplak/

Maaf ya _fanfict_-nya kayak gorilla _as usual_ /ditendang/

Yosh, lanjut saja!

.

.

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Shougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Cerita sebelumnya_.

Kagura yang tak ingin dijodohkan oleh _baka oji_ tersebut akhirnya menyatakan cinta pada Sougo yang tak menganggapnya. Yorozuya kali ini tutup hanya untuk rapat tentang Kagura dan _baka oji_. Tiba-tiba Umibouzo datang dan memohon kembali, namun nihil. Ia pun menelepon raja dan membatalkannya. Perjanjian itu bisa dibatalkan dengan satu syarat.

~LFN~

"Oi Raja yang wajahnya kayak babi! Katanya cuma satu syarat, aru!?" Gadis bercepol ala gadis China tersebut hanya bisa mencak-mencak di tempat sembari bertelepon ria dengan raja di kerajaan ntah berantah.

_"Yang syarat kedua itu anggap saja bonus,"_ dan tangan gadis ala China tersebut sudah hampir memecahkan hape KW12 ayahnya.

"Aaa, yang tenang, Kagura-_chan_," Kepala botak—ayah gadis ala China tersebut mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang ia sebut dengan Kagura tersebut. "_Moshi moshi_? Ah, iya Kagura pasti mau kok. Tenang saja," dan ayah Kagura tersebut sukses memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya akibat tendangan anaknya.

"Kagura-_chan_ harusnya tak keberatan dengan syarat kedua itu. Kau 'kan memang sudah punya pacar, bukan?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari ayahnya tersebut membuat Kagura bagaikan tersambar petir. _Oh iya juga, aku 'kan memang sudah bilang ke papi kalau aku punya pacar. Aku harus bagaimana ini, aru.._ Kagura resah sendiri.

"Ah, pokoknya Umibouzo-_san_, kami akan menjaga Kagura-_chan_. Jadi tidak usah khawatir dan—," perkataan lelaki ber-_megane_ tersebut terpotong oleh lelaki berambut silver. "PULANG SANA, _HAGE_!" teriak lelaki berambut silver itu sembari menendang kepala botak—yang sudah tertutupi karung—Umibouzo. Lelaki yang menggunakan kacamata hanya bisa kicep di tempat.

Lelaki bersurai silver itu langsung berjalan ke arah Kagura dan menepuk pundaknya, "Jangan sedih, Kagura. Kali ini biarlah Yorozuya yang bertindak," senyuman pun mengembang di wajah lelaki tersebut. Wajah Kagura pun sumringah, "Gin-_chan_!" dan memeluk lelaki yang ia sebut dengan Gin-_chan_.

"Kagura-_chan_, kau memang mau menakhlukan Okita-_san_?" tiba-tiba lelaki penggemar Otsu-_chan_ itu berceletuk. Tatapan Kagura langsung seperti '(-_-)' dan berkata, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aru? cuma si sadis itu yang hampir seumuran denganku, aru," jawabnya dengan malas.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Mengapa tidak minta bantuannya saja agar dia mau menjadi pacar pura-puramu—AKH!" _megane_ lelaki tersebut hampir retak akibat bogeman dari Kagura. Kagura kembali meludah di samping lelaki tersebut. "Apakah kau tak ingat kalau ia tak akan pernah, TAK AKAN PERNAH sudi membantuku, lihat episode 27, aru," mata Kagura benar-benar berapi-api seperti mau mengajak perang ninja yang kedua.

_"Jangan takut tentang itu, aku akan melindungi aksi kalian.." kata-kata lelaki shota tersebut terhenti dan jarinya menunjuk ke arah gadis ala China yang sedang memegangi payung berwarna ungunya tersebut. "..Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan kasusmu," kata lelaki itu sembari pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Wajah gadis ala China itu pun mengarah ke kamera—tentunya ke layar—sembari berkata, "Anak itu benar-benar menyukaiku. Sungguh menyebalkan.."_

"Ah, tidak. Kagura benar-benar berkata 'tak akan pernah'-nya dua kali, 'kan Shinpachi-_kun_?" Gintoki mulai berkicau dan bertanya pada cowok _megane_ yang ia sebut Shinpachi. Shinpachi mengangguk, "Iya Gin-_san_, dia benar-benar berkata dua kali, ah gawat."

"Makanya, aku harus menakhlukannya tanpa meminta tolong, aru.." Kagura duduk di sofa dan memangku kedua lututnya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya. "Ah tapi Kagura-_chan_. Kemarin aku melihat Okita-_san_ sedang berduaan dengan seorang wanita," Shinpachi berkata sembari duduk di samping Kagura. "HAH?! Jangan-jangan dia sudah punya pacar yang asli, aru?!" Shinpachi mengangguk. Gintoki mengupil. Kagura menjambak-jambak rambut oranyenya frustasi.

"Tunggu. Walaupun ia punya pacar, ia tak akan bisa menolak _my nice body_, aru," Kagura berkata sembari bergaya ala model majalah 18+ dan malah mendapat tendangan dari Gintoki dan Shinpachi. "OIIII! Kagura-_chan_ tenangkan dirimu.. sebenarnya, badanmu itu yeah seperti.. kau tahu itu.." Kagura sudah kembali menunjukkan wajah '(-_-)' akibat menunggu perkataan Shinpachi, "..seperti anak-anak," dan muncratlah darah dari mulut dan hidung Shinpachi akibat bogeman Kagura.

"Aku punya ide. Kemarikan telinga kalian berdua," Gintoki tiba-tiba berkata sebagai penengah. Kagura dengan polosnya memegangi telinganya dan mencopotnya, "Nih, Gin-_chan_," katanya polos sembari memberikan telinganya ke tangan Gintoki. Mata Gintoki dan Shinpachi masuk zona _dark-shadow_. Shinpachi membuat tatapan ke arah Gintoki yang berarti 'Gin-_san_-dia-benar-benar-sudah-tak-waras' dan Gintoki pun mengangguk, "TELINGA NDASMU!" Teriak Gintoki sembari menjitak kepala Kagura.

...

...

...

..

.

Gadis ala China—bukan. Gadis itu sekarang sungguh _fashionista_. Tidak salah seharian kemarin ia menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki bersurai silver dan lelaki ber-_megane_ hanya untuk mengubahnya agar tampil cantik. Kali ini gadis tersebut tengah berdiri di depan markas Shinsengumi, tempat dimana tinggal seseorang yang mengisi hatinya—AKH!

"Mengisi hati, NDASMU! Ulangi lagi. Jangan jadi _narrator_ payah, aru," gadis tersebut malah menonjok _narrator_ yang 'menurutnya' salah mengucapkan naskah.

Oke, balik lagi..

Gadis itu baru menunggu selama dua jam. Tapi ia sama sekali belum berkenan untuk memencet bel pintu masuk Shinsengumi tersebut. Surai oranyenya kini tampak memanjang dan menggelombang dengan indah akibat wig rambut. Ia kini sudah memakai pakaian _casual_, bukan kimono dan bukan yukata, melainkan baju zaman 2014. Wajahnya yang diberikan sedikit polesan membuat wajah _chubby_-nya semakin imut.

"Patsuan, kau mendengarkanku? _Roger_," tampak seorang lelaki berambut silver—namun rambutnya bergaya afro—tengah memberikan sinyal kepada seseorang yang ia sebut Patsuan.

"Yeah, Gin-_san_, aku mendengarmu, _roger_," lelaki ber-_megane_—namun _megane_-nya kali ini terlihat seperti _megane_ yang dipakai untuk menonton bioskop 3D—membalas sinyalnya kepada seseorang yang ia sebut Gin-_san_.

_Daijoubu da. Gin-chan ada di semak-semak dan Shinpachi ada di atas pohon. Aku hanya perlu memencet bel ini dan keluarlah si baka sadis itu.. yah Kagura, kau hanya perlu memencet tombol merah ini.. ah, aku putus asa.. aku tak bisa memencet bel ini?! Padahal aku hanya mau terlepas dari perjodohan abad 12 itu.._

"Sepertinya Kagura benar-benar tak mau memencet tombol itu, 'kan Shinpachi-_kun_? _roger_," Gintoki memberi sinyal kembali kepada Shinpachi.

"Yeah, Gin-_san_, dia tidak mau, jadi bagaimana? _Roger_," Shinpachi membalas sinyal.

"Biar aku yang urus, _roger_," jawab Gintoki sembari memungut kaleng bekas dan melemparnya ke kepala Kagura dengan kekuatan _maximal_, "OIIIII! Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama dua jam ini, hah?!" Gintoki benar-benar tak sabaran oleh sikap Kagura yang membuatnya kesemutan.

"_Gomenne_, Gin-_chan_.." Kagura memegangi kepalanya yang terkena lemparan kaleng bekas itu dan kembali menghadap pintu masuk markas Shinsengumi. Gintoki pun kembali masuk ke area persembunyiannya. Tangan Kagura sedikit bergetar—ah tidak, sangat bergetar sampai seperti orang yang hendak terbang.

"OI?! Apakah Kagura-_chan_ akan baik-baik saja?!" Shinpachi heboh sendiri hingga tak sengaja berdiri dan—yeah terpeleset, namun tidak sepenuhnya terjatuh.

Kembali ke Kagura. Ia masih bergetar. Ia menutup matanya dan memegang lengan bawah tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya agar bisa meredam getaran tangannya.

"Oi.. ada yang bisa dibantu?" _Suara itu.. SADIS?!_ Kagura membatin. Di dalam batinnya ia meronta-ronta. Ah, ia enggan berbalik untuk melihat wajah itu. Sangat tak ingin. "Kalau ada yang bisa dibantu, silahkan tinggal bilang," tangan kekar lelaki itu berhasil membalikkan tubuh Kagura. Kagura memang sudah menghadap lelaki itu, tapi ia tak menatapnya, melainkan menunduk yeah bisa dibilang menatap tanah. _Bodoh, mengapa aku jadi malu seperti ini? Mengapa aku seperti gadis yang mau menyatakan cinta, aru?_ Begitulah batinnya Kagura.

Tangan kanan lelaki itu memegangi tengkuk wajah Kagura dan mengangkat wajah Kagura agar mau melihatnya—namun sangat _extreme_—wajah Kagura menengadah seutuhnya, SEUTUHNYA! Lehernya hampir copot. Kagura mencolok kedua mata lelaki itu dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"HORA! Oi _teme_, apa kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya leherku, HUH?!" Kagura malah mau mengajak berantem orang yang sudah tepar di tanah sembari memegangi kedua matanya dan berguling-guling akibat kesakitan. Lelaki itu bangun, "Kau yang _teme_. Mataku sakit keduanya, bodoh!" Lelaki itu hanya menampakkan sebelah mata merahnya.

Shinpachi dugem di pohon. Ia benar-benar tak percaya kalau Kagura dan lelaki itu bisa berantem di saat-saat seperti itu, "Ah Kagura-_chan_, mungkin kau salah target," Shinpachi benar-benar dibuat jadi kalem.

Gintoki dengan polosnya kembali melempar Kagura dengan kaleng bekas. Kagura langsung ingat apa tujuan ia ada di sana.

Lelaki berparas shota itu langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan obat mata ins*to supaya matanya tidak perih lagi, "Kau ada di depan markas Shinsengumi. Jadi ada masalah apa kau disini?" pertanyaan terlontar dan Kagura membisu. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya juga menunjukkan kalau ia was-was. _Eh, tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan, si sadis ini tak kenal aku?_ Akibat pemikiran yang tak sengaja lewat itu pun, Kagura bisa memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tak ingat padaku?" Kagura bertanya sesuai pemikirannya barusan. Lelaki shota itu menatap Kagura datar dan berkata, "tidak," perkataannya sama datarnya dengan wajahnya. Kagura langsung tertawa. Tawa BAHAGIA. Ia tertawa sekencang mungkin. Tiba-tiba buah mangga masuk ke dalam mulutnya membuat ia tersedak. Dengan air mata yang bercucuran—tentunya karena tersedak—Kagura melihat ke arah atas. Oh, Shinpachi tengah menatap Kagura dengan tatapan 'jangan-membuang-banyak-waktu'.

_Gawat, setelah pertanyaan 'kau tak mengingatku,' tak ada lagi sesuatu topik yang mengganggu pemikiranku. Bagaimana ini.._

"Memangnya kita pernah kenal? Kau siapa?" pertanyaan lelaki sadis itu langsung membuat pemikiran Kagura _connect_, "A..aku—ehkm. _I'm is your girlfriend a long time ago_," Kagura dengan bangganya melontarkan bahasa elien. Membuat lelaki shota dihadapannya menatapnya datar seperti '(-_-)'. Gintoki _speechless_ di tempat. Ia menepuk jidatnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Shinpachi yang menepuk jidatnya dengan pohon yang tengah ia naiki.

"Gawat Gin-_san_, kalau begini caranya, Okita-_san_ akan _ilfeel_ ke Kagura, _roger_," kali ini Shinpachi lah yang mengirim sinyal.

"Sepertinya memang begitu, Shinpachi-_kun_. Kalau begini, _its time for hero_," aba-aba itu berhasil membuat Shinpachi tertegun kemudian melompat turun dari pohon. Gintoki pun keluar dari semak-semak dan dengan gesitnya ia membawa Kagura bagaikan sandera.

"Yo, _bocchan_. Gadismu cantik juga.." dengan suara yang dibuat beda dengan suara miliknya, Gintoki menyandera Kagura, "Kami tidak perlu gaya sok pahlawanmu sekarang. Kami hanya ingin kau mengaku. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang dia?" kali ini Shinpachi yang bersuara.

Lelaki shota itu hanya mendengus kemudian membuat wajah yang menjijikkan, "Dia sangat menyebalkan.." Kagura langsung melempar sepatu _high heels_-nya ke arah lelaki itu namun tak kena, "Sangat menyebalkan," lanjut lelaki shota itu sembari memasuki markas Shinsengumi.

Kagura langsung berteriak, "Kau yang menyebalkan!" lelaki shota itu dengan spontan mengambil langkah mundur dan berkata, "Dan dia sangat berisik," senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah lelaki itu.

"DIAM KAU SADIST BASTARDD!" Kagura akhirnya membuka identitasnya. Gintoki dan Shinpachi tak sempat menutup mulut Kagura dan mereka bertiga hanya berpikir, _gawat, kalau begini ketahuan deh.._

"HAH?! JADI ITU KAU?!" lelaki shota itu langsung berhamburan ke arah Kagura sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kagura.

"_Ohisashiburi danna, _Kagura_cchi_," _are_? Mereka tak salah dengar 'kan? '_cchi'_?

_Yosh! Itu bisa jadi pemikiran yang bagus! Aku hanya perlu teriak 'Diam kau sadist bastard' dan semuanya akan sama seperti pemikiranku. Anak sadis seperti dia pasti akan bertindak seperti itu—ittai!_

Ternyata Gintoki menjitak kepala Kagura, "Seperti itu, ndasmu! Dia gak akan mungkin mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Oi, Shinpachi, kau yang urus Souchiro-_kun_ itu," Shinpachi mengangguk namun laki-laki shota itu tiba-tiba mengambil langkah mundur dan kembali menampakkan diri ke hadapan trio Yorozuya itu.

"Souchiro _janai_, Sougo _desu_."

...

...

...

..

.

Keadaan trio Yorozuya sudah seperti makanan ikan. Mereka diikat dengan badan menghadap ke bawah. Silahkan _re-watch_ episode 20 saat mereka semua ketahuan bukan pengusir hantu melainkan Yorozuya.

"Oi Souchiro-_kun_, mengapa kau mengikat kami?" tanya Gintoki kepada lelaki yang menyebut dirinya Sougo.

"Benar itu sadis, mengapa kau mengikat kami, aru?" Kagura ikut-ikut. Sougo langsung melepaskan mereka semua dan berjalan, "Kalian pergilah. Shinsengumi adalah orang sibuk, tidak seperti kalian yang membuat drama di depan markas," ucap Sougo datar membuat muncul empat sudut siku-siku di kepala Kagura, "Oi _teme_—hmph," mulut Kagura langsung di_bekep_ oleh Gintoki.

"Hah?" Sougo merasa ter-_notice_(?). Gintoki dan Shinpachi langsung menggeleng. Sougo pun kembali berjalan.

Gintoki melepaskan _bekep_-annya, "Oi!" dan menjitak Kagura terlebih dahulu, "Kau tak ingin menakhlukkan hatinya, 'kan?" Gintoki berkata semacam ia sudah muak dengan drama percintaan antara _vampire_ dan _werewolf_. Kagura menunduk, "Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan, aru."

Shinpachi merasa terkesan oleh Kagura yang tetap ingin berusaha, "Maa, Gin-_san_, tak usah memarahinya terlalu dalam. Kita semua tahu kalau ini akan sangat sulit, oleh karena itu, mari kita lanjutkan misi-penakhlukkan-souchiro-kun!" Shinpachi berkata dengan berapi-api—ia sangat semangat membantu Kagura.

"Shinpachi," Kagura menatap Shinpachi dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu kalau tak dipotong oleh, "Sougo _desu_."

Mata trio Yorozuya sudah masuk ke dalam _dark-shadow_ lagi. Mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa melainkan berpikir, _ah tidak! Anak itu datang saat kami sedang membicarakan tentang penakhukkannya. Gawat! Bisa-bisa ia tahu semuanya.._ begitulah pikiran _absurd _mereka.

"Ah, Souchiro-_kun_, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" Gintoki melontarkan pertanyaan dengan wajah yang dibanjiri keringat dingin pertanda takut. Sougo tampak berpikir, "Hmm.. sepertinya baru 20 detik," dan trio Yorozuya itu langsung menghitung kalimat dibawah:

_So u go de su. Ma ta tri o Yo ro zu ya su dah ma suk ke da lam_—

Akhirnya mereka berpikir lagi, _kami terselamatkan_..

"_Ano_, Sadi—O..oki..okita?" Kagura sepertinya sangat susah payah hanya untuk mengatakan kata 'Okita'. Namun, Sougo malah tertawa, "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan namaku, China?" Kagura langsung memegang wajah Sougo dan melemparnya persis seperti adegan di episode 77.

"_Are_? Episode 77 kah ini?" Gintoki mulai mengucurkan keringat dingin. Ia langsung memegang kerah baju Kagura, "Oi Kagura. Kalau kau memang sebenci itu padanya, kita cari saja orang lain," Kagura menggeleng, "Kalau aku bisa menakhlukkannya, mungkin sangat menyenangkan, HUAHAHA."

"Gin-_san_, rasanya Kagura-_chan_ benar-benar membenci Okita-_san_," Shinpachi sudah berkeringat dingin sembari menunjuk Kagura yang sudah seperti monster. Gintoki hanya mengangguk tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, China?" Sougo langsung berjalan menuju Kagura dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Kagura seperti mau mengajak berantem, "Ah, _ano_, ja-jangan me-menempelkan ke-ke-keningmu seperti i-itu, i-ini me-membuatku ma-malu," Kagura berkata diselingi oleh _blushing_ dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sougo tertegun sejenak, namun..

"LIKE A HELL I WILL SAY LIKE THAT!"

Badannya kembali dilempar oleh Kagura dengan sadisnya.

TBC, _teme_..

Kayak _chapter_ kali ini hancur banget. Tadinya mau buat yang _romance_. Tapi ntar Kagura nya _perfectly_ bakalan OOC banget. Yah jadinya _like usual_ mereka akan seperti _tom and jerry_. Tapi jangan khawatir ya yang pecinta OkiKagu. _Chapter_ selanjutnya do'ain aja Kagura-nya akan serius menakhlukkan hati sang sadis supaya dia nggak dinikahin sama _baka oji_ XD. Berhubung soal _date_-nya Kagura dan _baka oji_, kayaknya bakal ada di _chapter_ depan atau _chapter_ selanjutnya lagi. Pokoknya nggak akan lama kok. Yah kayaknya gitu aja.

MINTA RIPIUW NYA SENPAI!

~LFN~

_Oshiete_!

Ginpachi-_sensei_!

"_Ciaossu_, _fanfict_ abal ini mendapatkan dua _review_. Yang sabar ya, elien-_san_," celetuk guru berjubah putih—yang tengah memegangi dua buah amplop—itu kepada seorang elien yang tengah _pundung_ di pojokan. Elien tersebut kemudian melihat ke arah kamera lalu tersenyum miris, "Oh, hai. Aku Ayuha. Terimakasih ya yang sudah menyempatkan untuk me-_review_ walaupun malah lebih sedikit dari yang kemarin," katanya lalu kembali _pundung_.

"Yosh, biarkan saja dia merenungi nasibnya di sana. Oke, kita beralih ke surat pertama. Dari **'LalaNur Aprilia'**-_san_. _'gomenne kagak log-in *bows* Pfftt... akhirnya ada scene Otae dan Kondo-san muncul. Jujur, setiap kali Otae-san ngegibeng Kondo-san itu adalah scene fav saya di Gintama :v *di-seppuku* Ppftt... plot twist banget itu pas Okita nganterin nenek-nenek nyebrang ke halte. Ehtapi Shinpachi gak jadi nebas Okita kan? #dilindes. Apdeeet... ponponpon #plakplak'_. Kali ini saya akan membiarkan elien-_san_ yang menjawab semuanya. Silahkan waktunya, elien-_san_," Lelaki berambut _silver_ itu pun mempersilahkan elien tersebut agar bisa menyempatkan waktunya di sana(?).

Kamera pun menampilkan wajah elien yang suram, "Hai, _'LalaNur Aprilia' _-_san_, _arigatou_ buat _review_-nya! _Woles_ aja _keleus_ walau gak _log-in_ juga.. Otae-_san_ sama Kondo-_san_ kayaknya nggak akan terlalu banyak keluar deh(?) Eh, _twist_? Ahahahaa.. Gak jadi kok, Shinpachi keburu pingsan di tempat gara-gara gorilla terbang itu. Sudah apdet ya.. Oke, kembali ke Ginpachi-_sensei_," Kamera pun beralih menuju wajah lelaki yang tengah mengemut permen yang tampak seperti rokok—Ginpachi-_sensei_—tersebut.

"Oke, pertanyaanmu sudah terbalaskan. _Review_ yang kedua atau yang terakhir, dari **'soralove45'**-_san_. _'Yuhuuu, thanks udah masukin nma sya diujung tanduk(?) Hahaha. Tapi scene okikagunya banyakin lagi yah :3 Oh ya,btw, itu yg ceritanya yg dijelesin di chap1, yg mereka jadi anak sekolahan itu kayaknya bakalan seru deh! Jadi pengen baca! XD *plakk. Okee lanjut chap 3 yah'_. Silahkan dijawab, elien-_san_," Ginpachi-_sensei_ langsung mengalihkan kamera dari dirinya menuju elien yang tengah meratapi nasibnya.

"_Arigatou_ _review_-nya, _'soralove45'_-_san_. Ah, memasukkan nama anda adalah hal yang membuat _fict_ ini keren(?). Btw, sama-sama. Sip sip sip oke, ntar dibanyakin kok :3 Oh soal ide itu xD aku gak tauu nih mau ngebuatnya atau nggak, soalnya Sougo muka-muka orang yang nggak pinter /dibazooka Sougo/. Sudah lanjut yaaa," Kamera kembali menampilkan wajaha Ginpachi-_sensei_.

Ginpachi-_sensei_ menunjuk ke arah kamera sembari berkata, "Jangan pernah lewatkan kelanjutan _fict_ gorilla ini. Okay, sampai jumpa di _'Oshiete! Ginpachi-sensei!'_ di _next chapter_."

Layar kembali memperlihatkan elien yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hai."

"Jangan lupakan _fict_-ku ya."

"Sampai jumpa _next chapters _ya."

Dan layar pun berubah menjadi hitam.


	4. Chapter 4

HAAI

Gak nyangka kalau aku bakal sampai di _chapter _4, uhuy..

Padahal aku ini termasuk _author_ yang males nge-_update_ cerita uvu

Ah, sudahlah. Diriku malah curcol(?)

.

.

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Shougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

_Cerita sebelumnya_.

Kagura pun akhirnya harus bisa menyetujui satu syarat dan satu bonus syarat; berkencan dengan _baka oji_ dan harus memperkenalkan pacarnya sebulan kemudian. Kemudian ia bergaya ala gadis 2014 dan dibantu oleh Yorozuya. Namun, Trio Yorozuya itu malah ketahuan oleh Sougo. Saat menatap Sougo, Kagura selalu merasa sebal, sehingga ia tak bisa bergaya manis di depan Sougo. Lalu, bagaimanakah cara Kagura menakhlukkan hati seorang 'sadis'?.

~LFN~

Tangan kekar itu tengah memegangi benjol yang berada di kepalanya. Lalu ia bangun setelah kepalanya ter-_tubruk_ pohon yang menjulang hingga pohon itu pun roboh—tentunya akibat kerasnya _tubruk_-an di antara ia dan pohon tersebut.

"Ah," lelaki itu mengelus-elus benjolnya lalu menatap gadis yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kasihan-sekali-kau'.

Lelaki itu masih sabar.

"_fuuuu_~" gadis itu pun menutupi mulutnya dan langsung ber-_fuuu_ ria.

Empat garis siku-siku muncul di wajah lelaki sadis itu.

"Oi, _teme_! Maksudmu apa, hah? Kenapa kau datang kemari dan malah membuat kepalaku ada benjolan begini, hah?!" lelaki itu berteriak-teriak di depan gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung menurunkan tangannya—yang tadinya menutupi mulutnya—dan berkata, "Ah, _gomenne_, Okita-_kun_, aru," laki-laki—Okita—itu pun kembali tertegun.

Okita memandangi wajah gadis _fashionista_ itu dengan mata yang melotot tak percaya. Sebuah kata hendak ia ucapkan—terlihat dari bibirnya yang mulai membuka—namun pandangannya malah menurun—memandangi tanah.

"Sial," celetuk lelaki itu tiba-tiba. Ia langsung bangkit dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Gadis oranye itu memasang tampang penuh tanda tanya.

Dan tendangan menghampirinya.

"Oiiiii! Kagura-_chan_, apa yang kau lakukan?! AH kalau begini 'kan gawat jadinya. Kalau Okita-_san_ jadi membencimu bagaimana?!" Lelaki ber-_megane_ itu langsung masuk ke zona _tsukkomi_-nya lagi.

"Cih," gadis—Kagura—itu mendecih sejenak, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aru," jawabnya tak berdosa. Lelaki berambut _silver_ itu langsung menjitak Kagura, "Ah sudahlah, kita hentikan ini semua. Lagian hari ini baru hari pertama. Masih ada dua puluh sembilan _chapters_ lagi, 'kan Patsuan?" Lelaki _silver_ itu bertanya pada sosok lelaki berkacamata.

"Oiiiii! Apa-apaan dengan dua puluh sembilan _chapters _lagi?! Yang ada nanti para _readers_ akan bosan dan tidak tertarik untuk membaca _fanfict_ ini! Kasihanilah elien-_san_ itu! Kalau _readers_ bosan dan elien-_san_ tidak mendapatkan _review_, dia pasti menyudahi _fanfict_ ini di _chapter_ sepuluh atau dua puluh!" lelaki berkacamata—Patsuan—itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Napasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal hanya untuk meneriaki kata-kata berusan.

Kagura pun melipatkan kedua tangannya dan mendengus sebal, "Mau bagaimana lagi. Kami 'kan memang tak pernah akur. Aku mau pulang, aru," jawabnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya.

Lelaki _silver_ itu juga mulai melangkahkan kaki. Dan Patsuan hanya bisa tersenyum getir di tempat. _Gawat, tak ada yang menganggap omonganku barusan. Ah, elien-san, maaf. Tak ada yang tertarik denganmu_. Batinnya Patsuan membuat elien-_san_ yang 'hanya' kedapetan _scene_ di '_Oshiete! Ginpachi-sensei!' _pun kembali mojok dengan aura hitam yang semakin menebal.

Patsuan pun mengikuti langkah kedua rekan satu timnya tersebut. Mereka tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan ketika melewati kolam yang berwarna kuning.

Wajah mereka semua sudah cemas.

Mundur seribu langkah pun mereka lakukan.

Tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki berambut hitam keluar dari kolam tersebut—tampak sedang berendam. Tubuh kekarnya sangat terlihat mencolok dikarenakan banyak cairan kuning yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia hanya telanjang dada, begitu-begitu ia masih tahu diri, kok.

Mengetahui siapa orang tersebut, laki-laki berambut _silver_ itu langsung berkata, "He—eh, kau rupanya," lelaki yang berada di kolam itu langsung memancarkan semburat merah mendengar sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Lelaki _silver_ itu langsung memangku wajahnya dengan kepalan tangannya, "Hoo.."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu makin _blushing_ di tempat. Ia tak berani melihat ke arah sana, karena di sana ada /s/e/m/e/-nya.

Lelaki _silver_ itu pun membuka mulutnya, "HUAHAHA! Apa ini?! Acara mandi macam apa ini? HUAHAHA," dan tawanya pun diikuti oleh tawanya Kagura. Sementara Patsuan? Masih kicep.

Lelaki yang masih berada di kolam itu pun memalingkan wajahnya, "Cih. Ngapain kalian di sini. Bukan maksudnya aku di sini untuk berendam di air mayones, jangan salah ya!" sewot pemuda itu, dan Patsuan hanya bisa bergumam. _Dasar Hijikata-san. Bukannya ia sudah mengatakan secara tak langsung kalau ia sedang menikmati rendaman air mayones itu? Tapi tunggu—_. Gumamannya Patsuan terhenti.

"Hoi?! Ini Hijikata? Hijikata-_san_ itu? Shinsengumi_ oni no fukucho_ itu?! Ngapain kau ada di sini? Mandi di ruangan terbuka seperti ini?! Memang sih kau menyukai mayones, tapi mengapa kau mandinya di kolam ikan?! Apa kau tak kasihan dengan ikan-ikan yang mati itu?!" Patsuan mode _tsukkomi_.

"_Urusai_! _Damare_! Aku tahu itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Toilet hari ini penu—," perkataan lelaki—Hijikata—itu terpotong oleh, "Yo, Toshi! Hari ini rekan Shinsengumi kita sedang liburan. Hanya ada kita bertiga; aku, kau dan Sougo. Dan aku juga ingin mengajakmu libura—akh," bogeman langsung dari Hijikata. Wajah gorilla itu pun langsung bonyok, dan gorilla itu terhempas ke belakang.

Trio Yorozuya hanya bisa _sweetdroop_ alias kicep.

"Maa, yang tenang dulu, Oogushi-_kun._ Kami di sini tak akan menertawakan—AHAHAHAHA!" Patsuan langsung menjitak kepala _silver _itu, "Kau menertawakannya, Gin-_san_. Mengenai hal itu, kami menganggap kalau kami tak melihatnya. Jadi kau tak perlu panik, Hijikata-_san_."

Perempuan oranye itu langsung membogem Patsuan, "Kau sama sekali tak keren, Shinpachi. Pantas saja ibumu memberi namamu Shinpachi, bukan Shinichi!" ledek Kagura yang membuat Patsuan/Shinpachi itu mengeluarkan empat sudut siku-siku di keningnya, "AKU TAHU KALAU NAMAKU SHINPACHI! TAPI JANGAN DISAMAKAN DENGAN SHINICHI, DONG!" dan Shinpachi berteriak _like usual_.

_N/A: Shinpachi (yang ke delapan); Shinichi (yang pertama)._

"Ekhm," Hijikata berdehem, _apa orang-orang ini tak menganggap keberadaanku? Apakah hawa keberadaanku selemah Kuroko Tatsuya? Ah aku pun ingin tahu_. Hijikata bergumam _absurd_ sampai bawa-bawa nama Kuroko, dan lagi seharusnya nama Kuroko itu Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan Tatsuya. Kalau Tatsuya mah nanti dikira temennya Kagami Taiga—ah buku naskah _fanfict_ tiba-tiba terlempar ke arahku. Dan elien-_san_ tengah menatapku horror 'Ini-bukan-anime-Kuroko-no-Basket' ah aku yang OOT disini? KENAPA AKU YANG OOT?!

Akh, _silver haired guy_ itu memukul kepalaku dengan buku naskah tersebut, "Oi _narrator teme_. Pulang sana ke ruangan pengisi suara. Apa kau tak tahu diri? Kau bukan karakter di sini. Cepatlah sana pulang," Aku tahu namanya, ia Sakata Gintoki. _Heroine_ di Gintama. Aku mengaguminya dari kejauhan.

"Sana pulang, _otoko no tama_!" Gadis oranye itu, ah, Kagura. _Heroine_ perempuan di Gintama, dan _heroine_ di _fanfict_ ini. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, '_otoko-no-tama'_ tuh.. 'telur-nya laki-laki.' Dan _gue_ hanya bisa kicep di tempat.

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIII! KOK JADI KAYAK POINT OF VIEW?! BUKANNYA _FANFICT_ INI TIDAK MEMAKAI POV?! DAN MENGAPA YANG MEMAKAI POV ITU MALAH YANG 'BUKAN' KARAKTER DI _FANFICT_ INI?! DAN MENGAPA NARRATOR-_SAN_ MALAH IKUTAN NGOBROL?!—akhem," Shinpachi berdehem sejenak dan kembali memperjelas kalimatnya, "Bukannya kita sudah pernah menampilkan seorang _narrator_ yang berubah menjadi karakter di episode 161?" Shinpachi mendengus.

Ah, maaf Shinpachi, aku baru teringat. Ah aku harus bagaimana ini. Ah, aku merasa bersalah. Apa aku harus bunuh diri? Haruskah aku? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, ajari aku untuk mengetahuinya. Tolong aku, Tuhan, aku ingin jadi _cheesecake_.

"Ini _narrator_ bener-bener ngeselin," dari raut wajahnya, Shinpachi seperti langsung tak ingin tahu tentang diriku.

Ah, baiklah, aku akan kembali menjadi _narrator_ yang dulu. Aku berucap sembari keluar dari layar yang bertuliskan naskah dan berjalan menjauh (_hint_: lihat episode 161, bagian dramanya Shinpachi dkk, biar jelas).

"_NANDE DAYOO_?! Bukannya sudah kubilang, kalau kau meneruskannya, kita benar-benar jiplak episode 161! Apa kau tak pernah lihat Gintama?! Dan mengapa kau bergaya seperti _osan_? Benar-benar persis oi!" Tidak ada jawaban. Ah, _narrator_ sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Sudahlah Shinpachi," Kagura langsung menepuk pundak Shinpachi yang rasanya sudah habis masa kesabarannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Oogushi-_kun_, apa kau tak kedinginan?" Gintoki—yang tadi di perkenalkan oleh _narrator_—tiba-tiba berceletuk.

"Are? Jadi kau dari tadi di situ, Mayo-_freak_? Sana cuci badanmu, uh bau, aru. Pantas saja bau, kau berendam di air yang penuh dengan t*ai, aru," ucap Kagura sembari menutup hidungnya, Hijikata naik darah, "Oi? Kenapa kau menganggap mayones itu ta*i?! Padahal mayones itu adalah barang yang mulia yang bisa disimpan, dimakan, diminum, dan dibuat jadi kue!" teriak Hijikata yang membuat Gintoki menutup telinganya, "Iya, iya, baiklah. Kami tak akan mengintip dan memberitahu kepada warga-warga tentang 'wakil ketua yang bertampang setan' ini sedang mandi di air yang di penuhi ta*i ini," Hijikata kembali teriak, "Bukannya sudah kubilang?! Ini mayones."

Trio Yorozuya pun kembali melangkah keluar markas Shinsengumi.

"Ah, hari ini cuma begitu? Tak ada seru-serunya," Gintoki berceletuk sembari mengorek telinganya dan meniup kotoran dari telinganya—yang ada di jarinya, "Benar itu, Gin-_chan._ _Chapter_ kali ini aneh, aru," dan kata-kata kedua orang itu membuat diri elien-_san _semakin sedih.

"Maa, jangan begitu, Gin-_san_, Kagura-_chan_," Shinpachi masih membela elien-_san_.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kalian!" SIIILLAAUUU! Dan _narrator_ pun tak kuat membaca naskah akibat silauan kepala kinclong itu.

"Ah, papi?" Kagura lagsung berlari menuju papinya, "Ngapain kau di sini, aru?" tiba-tiba saja keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis wajah papinya Kagura itu.

"Oi, _hage_. Aku punya kabar untukmu," Gintoki langsung memotong pembicaraan antara Kagura dan papinya, "Apa itu?" dan papi Kagura pun malah menanggapi Gintoki terlebih dahulu.

"Kau kenal dengan Shinsengumi _oni no fukucho_? DIA MANDI DI AIR TA*I!" Gintoki sengaja teriak dengan kencangnya, "OI?! KAU PIKIR AKU TAK BISA DENGAR? BUKANNYA TADI KAU YANG BILANG KALAU KALIAN TAK AKAN MEMBOCORKAN HAL INI?! DAN INI MAYONES, BUKAN TA*I!" suara Hijikata terdengar keras sekali. Walaupun rupanya tak terlihat akibat adanya tembok, tapi suaranya terdengar begitu keras. Shinpachi hanya bisa kicep.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong. _Baka oji _itu mau berkencan denganmu hari ini," papinya Kagura pun meluruskan tentang semua yang terjadi, dan kagura langsung menyemburkan air ludahnya, "Apa-apaan itu, papi? Ini 'kan baru hari pertama dari perjanjian, kenapa harus secepat itu, aru?" Kagura tak ingin kencan dengan makhluk _absurd_ itu, apalagi dirinya baru tersadar kalau dirinya belum bisa menakhlukkan Sougo sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya penyampai kabar, kau ditunggu di depan pintu Yorozuya jam tujuh malam ya. Harus berdandan cantik! Secantik ini pun tak apa. Kalau tidak, nanti kau, aku, dan teman Yorozuya-mu akan kena _seppuku_!" dan kagetlah semuanya. _Nande? Oi nande?! Nande aku juga ikutan kena seppuku? Gawat! Aku hanya ingin membantu Kagura oi! Ini tidak adil_. Gintoki membatin sembari meronta-ronta dan _gugulingan_ di tanah yang membuat Kagura, Shinpachi, dan papinya Kagura cengo di tempat.

"Ah, _ano_, _sono_, mengapa aku juga ikutan di _seppuku_? Aku 'kan hanya membantu," Gintoki bertanya dengan tampang yang khawatir, "Karena kalau gagal, bayarannya adalah kepalaku dan kepala para Yorozuya," papinya Kagura bertampang sangat polos, membuat Gintoki memuncratkan darah yang entah mengapa keluar dari mulutnya, "DAFUQ?!" dan ia pingsan di tempat.

...

...

...

..

.

Gadis oranye itu sibuk di kamar _Doraemon_-nya. Mengapa kamar Doraemon? Karena ia tidur di dalam lemari, seperti Doraemon.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar dan berdengus secara gelisah. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. _Ah, bagaimana ini, aru? Apakah aku harus berkencan dengan baka oji itu, aru?_. Batinnya gelisah. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, itu membuatnya kesal.

Pintu lemari itu tergeser—tentunya digeser oleh gadis tadi—dan muncullah sosok gadis China itu. Lalu ia melempar kaleng bekas minumnya ke kepala _silver_ yang tengah menata rambutnya.

"Oi, apa-apaan kau ini, Kagura?" Lelaki _silver_ itu sukses dibuat kesal oleh gadis—Kagura—itu. Kagura menggeleng, "Tidak ada, aru. Tapi mengapa kau yang berdandan, aru? Bukannya aku yang akan berkencan, aru?" jawab Kagura dengan nada yang kesal. _Dan aku sebenarnya tak ingin berkencan dengan makhluk itu, aru_. Batin Kagura ikut-ikut kesal.

"Bagaimana kau ini? Bukankah seluruh kasus tentang ini adalah tanggung jawab Yorozuya? Aku 'kan sedang berdandan ala _host_, _just do it_!" lelaki _silver_ itu memperjelas sembari menimpa kata-katanya dengan _suffix_ '_just do it_' ala _host_ andalannya.

"Hoo.." Kagura hanya ber-hoo ria. Ia lalu beranjak dari dalam lemari menuju ke arah lelaki tadi, "Tapi Gin-_chan_, mengapa kau jadi _host, _aru?" tanya Kagura lagi.

Lelaki yang disebut Gin-_chan _itu pun mendengus, "Huh, nanti kau akan berkencan di _host club_. Jadi aku berdandan ala _host_, 'kan Patsuan?" tiba-tiba saja Gin bertanya pada seseorang dan tiba-tiba pula kacamata yang nyangkut di mata seseorang itu berkicau, "OII! AKU BUKAN KACAMATA DOANG! Ahem," kacamata—ah, lelaki berkacamata itu pun berdehem sejenak, "Benar itu, Gin-_san_. Kami akan jadi pelayan di sana sementara kalian kencan. Kami melakukan itu agar bisa memantau kalian, Kagura-_chan_," dan lelaki ber-_megane_ itu telah meluruskan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Nah, kami sudah siap, Kagura. Ah—," perkataan Gin terpotong oleh 'ah'-nya. Ia ber-ah karena ia baru menyadari sesuatu, "Kagura-_chan_, kau belum bersiap-siap?" wajah Gin mulai khawatir, laki-laki ber-_megane_ pun ikutan khawatir.

"Ano, Kagura-_chan_? Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?" Kagura pun langsung melihat jam _justaway_ yang berada di samping _futon_-nya Gin—sesuai dengan intruksi dari laki-laki ber-_megane _ tadi dan berkata, "Jam enam," dengan polos.

"Ka-gu-ra-_chan_? Aku, kau dan Shinpachi tak mau di _seppuku_. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?" Gin mengeja nama Kagura dengan frustasi. Kagura hanya mengangguk.

Gin dan lelaki berkacamata—Shinpachi—itu pun langsung mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"Kagura-_chan_," Shinpachi langsung mendorong Kagura ke arah meja rias—yang entah mengapa bisa ada—dan langsung mendandani Kagura.

"Maafkan aku Kagura-_chan_. Aku memang tak bisa mendandani seseorang, tapi kita tak ada waktu lagi untuk ke salon," permintaan maaf pun terlontar dari bibir Shinpachi. Gin pun ikut-ikutan mendandani Kagura.

"_Eyeliner_ itu harus dipasang dimana, Shinpachi-_kun_?" tanya Gin tiba-tiba ketika ia memegang sebuah benda bertuliskan '_eyeliner_'. Shinpachi masih tidak _ngeh_, Kagura apalagi, namun Kagura malah merebut _eyeliner_ tadi dari tangan Gin, "Biar aku saja yang pasang, aru. _Eye_ berarti mata dan _liner_ artinya garis, aru, jadi ini artinya mata bergaris, aru," kata Kagura sok tahu dan langsung memasang _eyeliner_ di matanya sampai mata dan bahkan bola matanya bergaris.

Gin mulai menepuk jidatnya, Shinpachi masih memasang wajah khawatir, "Bagaimana ini. Ah anggap saja itu kesalahan yang biasa," jawab Gin sembari merebut kembali _eyeliner_ tadi, "Ah, dia benar-benar putus asa," komentar Shinpachi terhadap tingkah Gin.

"Hmm," Gin merengut sebentar, "Kalau mata bergaris itu salah, bagaimana dengan garis mata?" tanya Gin pada kedua _kouhai_-nya. Kagura tiba-tiba bertanya, "Tapi Gin-_chan_, garis mata itu ada dimana, aru?" Shinpachi langsung memasang _eyeliner_ pada alis Kagura, "Se-sepertinya di alis."

"Oh, _souka_. Garis mata berarti alis, _sasuga _Shinpachi, aru," kata Kagura kegirangan dan Gin hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mereka berhasil memecahnya satu kasus.

Kagura langsung memegang _lipstick_ dan memasangnya di bibirnya. Begitu tebal. Gin mulai menata rambut Kagura dengan ahli—namun tak ahli—membuat rambutnya tiba-tiba jadi afro.

"NAANDEE DAYOOO?!" Shinpachi kembali ke mode _tsukkomi_-nya. Ia lalu membalikkan badan Kagura agar menghadap ke arahnya. Dan ekspresi khawatir langsung muncul di wajah Gin dan Shinpachi.

"_Se-seppuku_?" Gin langsung sembunyi ke dalam lemari Kagura, "OI KALIAN! KALAU KALIAN DI-_SEPPUKU_, BILANG KALAU GIN-_CHAN_-NYA KALIAN SUDAH TIADA TERLEBIH DAHULU!" Gin sudah benar-benar tak bisa tenang. Shinpachi hanya bisa kicep dan berkata, "Ah, kita harus bagaimana?" dan Kagura hanya bisa menggeleng pertanda tak tahu.

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang _masochist_—bukan, seorang ninja _masocist_. Ia keluar dari atas atap Yorozuya dan berjalan menghampiri Kagura dan Shinpachi, "Oh, kalian sedang kebingungan?" tanyanya, Shinpachi langsung berbinar, "Sa_cchan_-_san_! Ah, kau datang di saat yang tepat!" gadis ninja yang disebut Sa_cchan_-_san_ atau kita kenal dengan Sarutobi itu langsung memerhatikan wajah Kagura yang sudah seperti badut tak jadi.

Rambut afro yang kusut, mata yang bergaris, alis yang berwarna oranye tapi ada hitamnya, pipi yang ada buletan merah mencolok, bibir yang sudah terlihat sangat tebal, ah sungguh kacau. Sa_cchan_ tiba-tiba langsung ber-_fuu_ ria. Ia tersenyum, "Aku mau membantu kalau—," kata-katanya terpotong.

"Kalau apa, Sa_cchan-san_?" Shinpachi jadi gemes kalau mendengar ucapan yang terpenggal seperti itu. Sa_cchan_ pun kembali berkata, "Aku mau membantu kalau, BAYARANNYA ADALAH GIN-_SAN_-NYA KALIAN UNTUK HARI INI!" dan keluarlah Gin yang sedari tadi berada di dalam lemari Kagura, "Oi, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Syaratnya terserah kau dan apa saja itu asalkan jangan itu syaratnya!" Gin langsung menarik kerah baju Sa_cchan_.

"Kalau tidak mau, aku juga tidak mau," Sa_cchan_ menggoda Gin. _Ah gawat, apa aku mau di-seppuku atau kencan dengan cewe aneh ini.. ah keduanya tak ada yang bagus. Tapi daripada mati sih_. Dan Gin pun membatin.

"Bagaimana?" Shinpachi dan Kagura sudah mengangguk terpaksa dan akhirnya Gin pun mengangguk, dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat terpaksa.

"AHH HOREE! Baiklah, kemarilah Kagura! Dan kalian para lelaki, tidak sopan memerhatikan gadis yang sedang berdandan," Sa_cchan_ mengusir Gin dan Shinpachi lalu kemudian Sa_cchan_ pun akhirnya mulai mendandani Kagura dengan pro-nya.

TBC, yeay

Ufft, tadinya mau dilanjut sampai kencannya, tapi saya lagi sibuk nih minggu ini /curcol.

Btw, _sankyuu_ ya buat yang 'selalu' ngikutin _fict_ gorilla ini, hiksuu~ Aku minta usul deh, pas kencan ntar, Sougo dimunculin gak? Kalau gak dimunculin juga nggak ngaruh juga sih, dimunculin pun sama, nggak ngaruh, 'kan dia belum suka sama Kagura-nya. Sougo masih acuh tak acuh nih, jadi gimana? Mau dimunculin gak dia? Kasih tau pendapatnya dan alasannya lewat _review_ ya !

Oke begitu saja, btw, minta RIPIUUUUWWW YAA!

~LFN~

_Oshiete!_

_Ginpachi-sensei!_

"Yosh, elien-_san_ hari ini sedang _pundung_. Jadi biarkan saya, Ginpachi, membacakan _review_ dan membalasnya," perkataan itu berasal dari seorang guru berjubah putih, yang tengah mengemut permen lolilolilolipop—yang tampak seperti rokok, bernama Ginpachi.

"_Review_ pertama oleh **'LalaNur Aprilia'**-_san_. _'wkwkwk. Hancur sudah image Okita di mataku :v #gak. Apdeett! pengen tau se-gaje dan seancur apakah date Baka Ouji sama Kagura :v'._ Yosh, Shouchirou-_kun_ memang hancur ya. Oke ini sudah _update_. Sayangnya, _date_ Kagura dan _Baka oji_ adanya di _chapter_ selanjutnya, jadinya jangan merasa bosan dengan _fict_ ini, _got it_? Baiklah, _'LalaNur Aprilia'_-_san_, tetap jadi _reviewers_ setia ya," Ginpachi pun membalik surat yang tengah ia pegang.

"Hoo, ada _review_ lagi," Katanya 'lumayan' kagum, membuat elien-_san_ terohok di pojokan.

"Yang kedua oleh **'soralove45'**-_san_. _'Wah Wah ternyata si baka ouji bakal muncul yah ? Haha. Dasar hage banyak maunya! Oke selama ini fict okikagu, saya dukung terus ;D Next chappy!'._ Kalau _baka oji_ tidak muncul, Kagura pasti tidak akan menika—akh!" GINPACHI-_SENSEI_! Ah, tidak. Ia pingsan di tempat ketika murid perempuan bercepol dua, berkacamata itu tiba-tiba menendangnya.

Murid itu mengambil alih, "Akhem," ia berdehem sejenak, "Sebenarnya sih aku tidak sudi, TIDAK SUDI, kalau ada _baka oji_ itu, tapi semua itu tergantung pada elien-_san_ saja. _Hage_ itu memang banyak maunya! Cuih, apa-apaan tuh ngejodohin anak ter-_kawaii_-nya kepada makhluk ungu aneh seperti itu. HUUH?! OkiKagu? Apa-apaan itu?" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki _shota_ mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku keberatan. Aku tak ingin dipasangkan oleh gadis _China _itu," katanya tiba-tiba membuat gadis yang sudah berada di depan _mimbar_ Ginpachi-_sensei_ itu langsung menaikkan kakinya ke atas mimbar itu, "Hooy! Siapa juga yang mau dipasangkan oleh laki-laki _super sadist bastard_ sepertimu, huh?!"

"Maa maa, sudah-sudah kalian, biar aku yang mengambil alih," kacamata yang melekat di antara mata seseorang itu berkata, " OIII! KENAPA AKU CUMA DIANGGAP KACAMATANYA SAJA SIH?!" Akhirnya ia pun ikut-ikutan teriak.

Dan kelas pun ribut.

.

.

.

"Ah, mau bagaimana lagi," tiba-tiba, sosok elien-_san_ itu berjalan menuju kamera dan menampakkan wajahnya, "Walaupun 'tadinya' aku tak ingin muncul di _scene_ ini, tapi melihat kelas yang hancur berantakan seperti ini pun, tak bisa ditolong lagi. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya," katanya sembari membaca ulang _review_ dari _'soralove45'-san_.

"Ini _fict_ OkiKagu ko—akh!" TIDAK! BAHKAN ELIEN-_san_ PUN PINGSAN AKIBAT TENDANGAN OKITA DAN KAGURAAA. Ah, tidak bisa ditolong, aku saja yang mengakhiri ini semua.

Walaupun peran saya hanya _narrator_, tapi saya akan jawab.

.

.

.

Ini sudah _chapter_ yang selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Tetap dukung ya _fict_ ini! Itu saja, sampai jumpa di _next_ _chapter_!


	5. Chapter 5

Hai Minna!

Ah, _gomenne_! Ilang beberapa minggu hiks..

Tiba-tiba _mood_ nonton Anime lagi kenceng, jadi lupa buat nulis _fict, tee-he_ ;p

Juga lagi sibuk masuk sekolah D: susah mau nulis gara-gara tiap hari jadwal padaat..

Oh lanjut saja yaa

.

.

A Gintama Fanfiction

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfict Love For Nothing © Ayuha

Okita Shougo x Yato Kagura

Romance – Humor (_Tapi nggak yakin_)

Warning : [mungkin] OOC, miss Typo(s), Gaje deh, juga disetiap pemikiran/sang karakter sedang membatin, tulisannya pasti akan di _italic_.

**Love For Nothing**

.

.

Don't like? Don't read..

N/A: _Host club_ itu klub yang ada _host_-nya. Yang ini fiksi aku buat sendiri ya~

_Cerita sebelumnya_.

Setelah Yorozuya Gin-_chan_ keluar dari markas Shinsengumi, mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Umibouzo yang datang membawa berita kalau _baka oji_ itu mau kencan dengan Kagura jam 7 malam! Kalau gagal, mereka harus _seppuku_—tanpa terkecuali. Sayangnya, Kagura malah bergalau ria tanpa sadar kalau ia menghabiskan waktu. Untuk pergi ke salon sudah tak ada waktu, akhirnya mereka mencoba merias sendiri, tapi gawatnya Kagura malah hancur berantakan. Untungnya Sa_cchan_ datang dan membantu dengan syarat, Gin-_san_ tentunya.

~LFN~

Senja di Kabukicho.

Warna langit sudah berwarna oranye, merah, hitam—bercampur aduk.

Gawat, mobil dari kerajaan sudah datang di depan Yorozuya Gin-_chan_.

_Oi oi oi?! Yang benar saja? Mereka sudah datang? Secepat ini? Apa mereka tak kecepetan?_ Batin pria berambut silver itu. Membuat lelaki berkacamata di sampingnya hanya bisa pasrah.

Makhluk ungu menyembul keluar dari dalam mobil itu, "Yo!" dan menyapa terlebih dahulu. Lelaki bersurai silver dan lelaki berkacamata itu hanya bisa melambai kemudian berembuk.

"Ga-gawat ini, Gin-_san_. Kagura-_chan_ belum juga keluar. Kita 'kan tidak boleh telat," Lelaki berkacamata itu membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Te-te-tenang, Shinpachi-_kun_. Wanita sint*ing yang otaknya sudah bermasalah itu pasti bisa menangani hal ini," lelaki silver—Gin—mencoba menenangkan lelaki berkacamata—Shinpachi—itu.

"A-aku juga su-sudah berusaha tenang, Gin-_san_. Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau ia belum keluar ju—," perkataan Shinpachi terpotong ketika pintu masuk Yorozuya hancur dan jebol. Tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh asap—yang entah dari mana. Asap itu menampakkan siluet dua orang yang tengah berdiri.

Salah satu dari dua orang itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak bergerak. Ia tersenyum menyeringai sebelum akhirnya wajah gadis oranye di sampingnye terlihat.

"LO-LOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Teriak Gin dan Shinpachi bersamaan dan tak percaya.

Kagura, ia menggunakan Yukata putih bercorak bunga yang berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya disanggul dan di beri jepitan bunga yang tidak terlalu besar. Riasan wajahnya terlihat natural, membuatnya tampak imut.

_Baka oji _yang baru sampai ke lantai Yorozuya pun langsung terpukau.

"Bo-bolehkah saya mengajakmu berkencan?" Tiba-tiba ia berlutut dihadapan Kagura dan langsung bertanya, dengan _blushing_ tentunya.

Kagura ikutan _blushing_.

_ Tu-tunggu! Kagura-chan?! Kagura-chan kah ini? Kenapa dia blushing?! Kenapa dia kayak senang gitu mau diajak kencan oleh baka oji ini?! Kenapa langsung berubah 180 derajat ketika selesai didandani?! _Batin Shinpachi meronta-ronta tak percaya.

"Anu—," Kagura berkata sangat, SANGAT lembut membuat Gin dan Shinpachi menyembur tak percaya.

"I-iya?" _baka ojiiiii?! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan blushing dan tersipu?! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!_ Shinpachi kembali membatin.

"_LIKE A HELL I WILL DATE YOU!_" Kagura langsung menendang kepala _baka oji_, kemudian meludah di mata _baka oji_ dengan muka yang menjijikkannya.

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tendangan dari Gin pun mendarat mulus di kepala Kagura.

"Kagura-_chan_ yang tenang! Kau harus bersikap sopan dihadapan Hatta _oji_ kalau tidak nanti kita di _seppuku_," Shinpachi mencoba menenangkan Kagura. Kagura malah mendecih. _Oi? Tadi decihan? Decihannya terkesan mengejekku!_

"Kagura! Apa kau tak sayang pada Gin-_san_? Gin-_san_-nya kalian? Aku bahkan sudah menjual diriku kepada wanita tak waras itu, tapi kau malah membuatnya sia-sia," Gin sudah putus asa. Kagura malah ber-ohh ria.

Kagura pun berjalan menuju _baka oji_ yang masih terjatuh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya guna membantu Hatta untuk berdiri. Hatta yang tadinya sudah kesal, tiba-tiba kembali terpukau.

"Ayo kita kencan. Kalau terlalu malam, _okaa-san_-ku pasti marah, _tee-hee_," Kagura berkata diselingi senyuman manisnya membuat Hatta tersipu lagi.

_Okaa-san?! Okaa-san-mu dimana, Kagura-chan?!_ Shinpachi menggaruk kepalanya dengan hebatnya.

Dikala sipuannya, Hatta pun meraih tangan Kagura, meresapi jemarinya ketika bertemu dengan jari-jari Kagura yang halus. Hatta pun langsung memegangi kepalanya yang botak, iya botak, "Ah, Kagura-_san_."

_Kagura-san? Yang benar saja? Apa-apaan dengan panggilan '-san' itu?!_ Shinpachi kembali berteriak di dalam batinnya.

"Mari kita buru-buru berkencan, para Yorozuya ini sudah memesankan tempat untuk kita," Lanjut _baka oji_ tadi. Kagura hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum indah. _Baka oji_ pun menuntun langkah Kagura menuju tangga dan menuruninya dengan hati-hati.

Gin hanya bisa pasrah, "Yang penting kita semua sudah aman dari _seppuku_. Kalau Kagura tetap berlagak seperti ini, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Shinpachi mengangguk.

"Tapi, tidak baik-baik saja kalau Kagura tetap membuat _baka oji_ itu tersipu."

"Gin-san~" tiba-tiba saja, suara yang di_desah_kan itu keluar dari mulut _Bunny Girl_. Tunggu, _bunny girl_?

"Shinpachi-_kun_, bisakah kau duluan menyusul Kagura? Ada orang tak waras di sini," Gin langsung menyeret _bunny girl_ tadi menuju Yorozuya dan Shinpachi hanya bisa _kicep_ sembari berlari menuju Kagura berada, _host club_.

...

...

...

..

.

_Gawat, Gin-san belum juga datang dan Kagura-chan sudah sampai di host club. Aku harus bagaimana? Tanpa Gin-san aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa_. Lelaki berkacamata itu membatin sembari melihat gadis loli—Kagura—bersama dengan makhluk sakral dari luar _host club_. Rencana ia mau memantau kegiatan 'kencan' antara Kagura dan makhluk itu, namun ia tak bisa dikarenakan pemimpin—Gin—mereka belum juga datang dari Yorozuya.

"_Are?_ Shimura _no otouto_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara datar itu, _Sadist!_

"O-okita-san?" lelaki berkacamata—Shimura atau kita anggap Shinpachi—itu hanya bisa berkaget ria ketika melihat lelaki shota—Okita—tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya, "A-ah, aku hanya berkunjung ke sini, kalau kau?" Shinpachi balik bertanya.

Okita menyodorkan sebuah plastik yang berisi _cake_, "Aku habis membeli _cake_ dari toko di sebelah sana," Okita pun menunjuk sebuah toko yang hampir tutup dan kemudian memfokuskan pandangan menuju ke dalam _host club_ yang memang berdinding kaca tembus pandang.

"_Are_? China _no musume_?" Dan ia pun menyadari keberadaan Kagura di sana, "Shimura-_san_, apa kau?" Okita bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kagura yang sedang duduk dan Shinpachi langsung mengangguk dan berbisik.

_"Okita-san, kumohon! Untuk saat ini saja, kau bisa meminta bayaran apapun saja, asal kau mau membantuku membuat kencannya Kagura berhasil,"_ Shinpachi memohon bantuan kepada Okita dan Okita tersenyum menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau bayarannya..." Okita membisikkan sesuatu dan agak membuat Shinpachi tersentak, namun ia menyanggupinya demi tidak di _seppuku_.

Okita dan Shinpachi pun langsung memasuki _host club _dengan bangganya. Okita langsung duduk di sebelah Kagura, "Yo gadis China, mau ke ranjang?" pertanyaan itu membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Kagura dan Shinpachi hanya bisa _face palm_ saja melihat semua itu.

"Ah, aku yakin kau tak mau, aku juga sih sebenarnya tak mau karena badanmu terlalu anak-anak," _Twitch_, sudut itu bertambah lagi.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak mau meniduri anak-anak yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan ini," _twitch twitch twitch, _sudut itu bertambah tiga kali lipat.

Kagura hanya bisa menghela napas dengan berat. _Sabar Kagura, kau harus bersikap manis semanis-manisnya, kau tidak boleh membuat Gin-chan dan Shinpachi sedih dan harus mati karena kau. Kau harus tahan melawan sadist ini_, Kagura membatin dengan amarahnya, walaupun ia berusaha sabar, tetapi rasanya ia sudah tak sabar, bahkan Kagura sudah berdiri dan hendak teriak kalau saja teriakannya tak terpotong oleh..

"Oi kau! Aku sedang berkencan dengan Kagura-_san_! Kalau kau mau membawanya pergi itu berarti kau harus melawanku!" _baka oji_ membuat Kagura tertegun sejenak.

Kagura pun mendengus sembari tersenyum, _benar, aku tak perlu marah-marah, disini ada baka oji yang pastinya akan membelaku, aku selamat,_ Kagura membatin dengan senangnya.

"Yeah, lagian, kalaupun pergi ke ranjang, sudah jelas kalau Kagura-_san_ akan pergi bersamaku!" _TWITCH_! Kagura langsung memukul kepala _baka oji_ itu hingga pingsan dan tiba-tiba saja Okita langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Kagura dan menariknya keluar _host club_.

"Oi, Okita-_san_ tu—," perkataan Shinpachi terpotong oleh perkataan Okita, "Aku serahkan sisanya padamu, Shimura-_san_," dan Shinpachi hanya bisa _kicep_ di tempat.

_Oi? Bohong. Ini bohong 'kan? Kalau Kagura-chan dibawa pergi, bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada baka oji ini ketika ia bangun? Bagaimana aku bisa bilang ke baka oji apa penyebab ia pingsan dan kemana Kagura-chan berada? Oi? Bohong 'kan? TIIDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK! _Batin Shinpachi sudah seperti orang yang putus asa.

"Shinpachi-_kun_?" rambut _silver_ itu menyembul dari balik pintu _host club_ membuat Shinpachi langsung berhamburan ke arahnya.

"Gin-_san_! Ini gawat! Kagura-_chan _dibawa Okita-_san _ntah kemana!" Shinpachi langsung menjelaskan dan pandangan lelaki _silver_—Gin—itu pun mengarah ke _baka oji _yang sudah terkapar. Gin langsung menunjuk ke arah itu, "Itu, bukan _baka oji_, 'kan?" Shinpachi hanya menggeleng membuat Gin langsung frustasi.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Gin langsung menarik kerah baju Shinpachi dengan mata yang sudah memerah akibat saking frustasinya.

Shinpachi pun hanya bisa menjelaskan dengan pasrahnya.

Sementara itu di gang yang lumayan sempit. Malam sudah datang. Di gang itu hanya tampak dua orang insan sedang berlarian entah kemana. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, mereka berdua pun berhenti. Mereka adalah Sougo dan Kagura.

Soug masih mengenggam pergelangan tangan Kagura dengan kuatnya. Kagura yang merasa kesakitan pun langsung melepaskan genggaman itu dengan paksa. Kagura langsung berteriak, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? AKU AKAN DIBUNUH JIKA AKU TIDAK DISANA-ARU!" mata Kagura sudah berapi-api, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Gin dan Shinpachi sehabis ini.

Sougo yang tengah memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang nyeri akibat cakaran Kagura—guna melepaskan genggaman diantara mereka—itu pun hanya bisa berkata, "Tidak ada maksud apapun."

Kagura langsung menarik kerah baju Sougo, "Dengar ya O-Okita, aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dan berkelahi denganmu-aru!"

"Heh, aku hanya disuruh," belanya sembari mendepak tangan Kagura yang tengah menggenggam bajunya.

_Disuruh katanya-aru? Anak ini benar-benar membuatku sebal dan kesal-aru!_ Kagura membatin lalu berjalan melalui Sougo dengan marahnya.

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Silahkan saja kau marah, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu bersama makhluk aneh itu," langkah Kagura terhenti, kakinya jadi membeku mendengar perkataan aneh yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut lelaki itu.

Sougo lalu menghampiri Kagura dan tersenyum seimut-imutnya, "Aku tidak suka kau bersamanya, Ka-gu-ra-_chan_," dan berlalu meninggalkan Kagura yang masih mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sougo tersebut.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang, _sadi_—ah Okita-_san-aru_?" Kagura langsung berlarian menghampiri Sougo namun Sougo langsung memasang _headset_ guna tidak mendengar ocehan Kagura.

"Aaah~! Kau memang menyebalkan-aru! Mengapa kau tak mau membiarkanku bersamanya-aru?! OII!" Kagura langsung melepaskan _headset _yang berada di telinga Sougo itu.

"Karena kalian akan menyebabkan kombinasi yang buruk, sebagai polisi, aku tidak ingin berkonsultasi dengan keluarga yang aneh—huaks," dan tendangan ala Kagura pun sukses mendarat di kepala Sougo.

"Dasar kau Okita-_sadist-aru_! Aku kesal harus menyukaimu-aru, hmph," Kagura berkata dengan angkuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sougo yang masih terjatuh itu. _Kesal sekali harus mengatakan 'menyukaimu'-aru, karena sejujurnya aku tak punya rasa-aru! Argh, apa-apaan dengan misi penakhlukan yang tak seru ini-aru,yah namun seperti menyenangkan juga kalau bisa menakhukkannya-aru, HUAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.._ Kagura mulai menampakkan sisi _evil_-nya.

Sougo mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan tersenyum, "heeeh."

~LNF~

"Oi.. Kenapa aku berada di ruangan kumuh begini—_ittai_!" perkataan makhluk ungu itu ter-'_ittai_' ketika kepalanya dipukul dengan majalah _Shounen JUMP_.

"_Oji_, maaf ya karena kau harus berada di Yorozuya," lelaki berkacamata itu meminta maaf dan lelaki berambut _silver_ itu hanya sibuk membaca _Shounen _JUMP miliknya.

_Baka oji _itu mengelus kepalanya yang memerah sembari mendengus, "Dimana Kagura-_san_?"

"Kau tak ingat meminum alkohol?" tanya lelaki yang tengah sibuk membaca majalah _Shounen _JUMP miliknya dan kemudian melemparnya di meja dan menatap _baka oji_ dengan tatapan serius yang membuat _baka oji_ langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, 'kan?" tanya _baka oji_ dengan khawatirnya.

"Kau menendangnya, _baka oji_," tutur lelaki _silver _itu sembari mengupil.

_Menendang?! Oii! Yang ditendang itu dia bukan Kagura-chan! Apa-apaan dengan fakta yang diputar balikkan ini?! _Lelaki berkacamata itu membatin dengan tak kuasanya.

"Begitu ya? Ah, diriku memang kejam," _baka oji_ itu merasa bersalah kemudian berdiri dan berkata kembali, "Aku akan kembali di hari yang ke dua puluhan," dan berlalu meninggalkan Yorozuya.

_Dia percaya?! Bagaimana bisa ia percaya setelah semua ini?! Apakah ia tak bisa berpikir mengapa dia pingsan?! Mengapa kepalanya nyeri?! Oalah! Hebat! Kebodohannya membuat kami terbebas dari seppuku! Keajaiban dari kebodohannya ternyata dapat membantu! _Lelaki ber-_megane_ itu hanya bisa membatin.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gin-_san_, dimana kau simpan Sa_cchan_-_san_?" lelaki berkacamata itu pun akhirnya ingat dimana keadaan wanita tak waras itu.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Gin hanya menunjuk ke langit-langit, dan di langit-langit muncullah awan-awan, seperti _flashback_.

"HWAAA GIN-_SAN_ MENYERETKUUHH!" teriak Sa_cchan_ dengan napsunya, ia pun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya, "Ayo Gin-_san_, silahkan! Lakukan apapun padaku~! AYO GIN-_SAN_! LAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KAU MAU PADAKU!" teriakannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Gintoki hanya bisa kicep sembari menyerahkan selembaran koran yang sudah kadaluarsa, "Aku akan mengajakmu ke hotel jika kau bisa membawakanku Justaway versi _dango_ yang sudah habis di jual ini."

Sa_cchan_ langsung mengambil selembaran itu, tulisannya sudah sulit dibaca. Dengan jurus _Mite no Jutsu_! Sa_cchan_ pun menajamkan pengelihatannya dan tampak mengeja tulisan yang tertera di koran itu, "Dicari, badut yang mau dimakan harimau. Kalau mati kami beri uang yang banyak, kalau patah-patah kami berikan harga 75%, kalau koma kami berikan harga 50% dan kalau selamat kami berikan harga 25%, Tunggu Gin-_san_. Disini tidak ada perkataan justaway," dan kepalanya Sa_cchan_ pun berhasil ditimpuk oleh koran yang tengah di pegangnya.

"Oh, yang tulisannya kecil ini. Justaway punya keluaran terbaru. Bergaya ala _dango_. Hanya tersedia dua di dunia. Yang satu sudah diambil Amanto dan yang satu sudah diambil Shogun. Tunggu Gin-_san_, jadi aku harus merampok?" dan kepala Sa_cchan _pun tertimpuk kembali oleh koran.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu merampoknya. Aku menyuruhmu membawakanku! Aku tidak mau itu hasil curian! Awas saja kalau itu hasil curian!" Dan Sa_cchan_ pun langsung berlarian bagaikan angin hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Dan awan _flashback_ pun menghilang.

"Kau hebat mencari cara melepaskan diri dari Sa_cchan_, Gin-_san_," Lelaki penggemar Otsu-_chan_ itu bertepuk tangan gaje.

"Makanya, jangan meremehkanku, Shinpachi-_kun_."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu Yorozuya terbuka dan menampilkan gadis oranye yang tengah sebal.

"_Okaeri_, Kagura-_chan_. Kau dibawa kemana saja oleh Okita-_san_?" tanya lelaki berkacamata—Shinpachi—pada orang yang ia sebut Kagura itu.

"Hanya dibawa jadi makanan harimau-aru," jawab Kagura tak niat.

_Tunggu?! Makanan harimau?! Rasanya aku baru saja mendengar hal itu_. Shinpachi mencoba berpikir dimana ia mendengar perkataan itu.

"Aku lelah, _kuso-megane_. Bawakan aku teh-aru!" titah Kagura pada Shinpachi yang membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepalanya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _kuso-megane_?!" dan Shinpachi pun berteriak seperti biasanya.

"Maa, yang tenang kalian berdua! Apa yang harus kita katakan pada elien-_san_ jika _fanfict_ ini semakin hancur?" Gin mengingatkan kedua temannya itu.

Dan kedua _kouhai_-nya pun kembali seperti semula.

**DHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**

"_Ossu_, _danna_, kau masih hidup?" tanya seorang laki-laki _shota_ yang baru saja menembakkan _bazooka_ ke arah para Yorozuya.

"_Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bertamu tapi kesannya ingin mengajak ke lapangan!" Gin hanya bisa mencak-mencak karena ulah anak itu.

"Okita-_san_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shinpachi pada lelaki yang ia sebut Okita, atau kita anggap sebagai Sougo. Sougo pun menoleh ke arah Shinpachi.

"Kebetulan sekali kau berada di sini, Shimura-_san_, tidak biasanya.." perkataan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sougo.

"Apa yang kebetulan dan tidak biasanya?! Yang harusnya tidak biasanya itu 'kan kau! Hah! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, huh?!" Shinpachi sudah masuk mode _straight man_-nya lagi.

"Aku kemari ingin meminta bayaran atas penolonganku saat di _host club_ itu," dan Shinpachi hanya bisa ber-_face palm_ saja ketika mengingat hal tersebut.

"Okita?! Bayaran apa-aru, huh?!" Kagura langsung berdiri di depan Sougo yang masih memasang tampang datar.

_Gawat kalau sampai Kagura-chan tahu hal ini! Tapi saat itu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meminta tolong pada Okita-san dan menyanggupi apapun yang dimintanya.. termasuk permintaannya 'itu'_. Shinpachi membatin dan keringat dingin mengucur deras melalui pelipisnya.

"Shimura ini memperbolehkanku meminta apapun asalkan aku mau membantumu saat kau kencan dengan _baka oji_ itu," kata Sougo dengan datar sembari menunjuk ke arah Shinpachi.

_Ah tidak! Tidak tidak tidak! Jangan menunjukku oi sadist! Aku sedang ingin bersembunyi dari hal ini dan kau malah sengaja membocorkannya dengan senangnya! Oi! Dasar kau pangeran dari planet sadist!_ Keringat dingin yang Shinpachi keluarkan dari pelipisnya semakin menderas. Ia sudah semakin takut.

"Ah, tak masalah saja asal permintaannya tidak rumit-aru. Sudah, jelaskan saja-aru, kau meminta apa-aru?!" tanya Kagura dengan sangat tak sabaran.

_KAGURA-CHAN! Harusnya kau tak memintanya! Dasar bodohhh!_ Shinpachi sudah tak kuasa membendung keringatnya lagi.

"Aku meminta untuk menjadikanmu _maid_-ku selama dua minggu, China."

TBC, oiii!

HUOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!

Akhirnya selesai juga _chapter_ 5 yang sangat _absurd_ iniiihh! HIYAAAA !

Buat para _readers _yang setia menunggu _fict _ini, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyaaakkkk! Dan saya sangat minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, setinggi-tingginya, sedalam-dalamnya dan seluas-luasnya karena _chapter_ ke 5 ini telat apdet.. biasalah, sibuk masuk sekolah, HWAAA TTATT)/

Tapi setidaknya, INI SUDAH LANJOOOTTT! KEEP REVIEW YAA! ARIGATOU Orz

~LFN~

_Oshiete!_

Ginpachi-_sensei!_

"Yosh, berjumpa kembali bersama saya, Ginpachi," sapanya tampak terkesan malas.

Ginpachi pun memamerkan empat buah amplop ke layar kaca, "Tumben elien-_san_ dibanjiri _review_," ujarnya sembari membuka salah satu amplop.

"Oke, yang pertama dari **LalaNur Aprilia**, _'Wahwahwah, makin banyak aja yang dateng. Apapulak tuh ninja masochist dateng tiba-tiba :v Wuaow. Gin-chan lebih milih Sacchan daripada seppuku. :v Kalo ane lebih milih nyeret Kagura ke salon :v Apdett :v :v :v :v :v'_Baiklah untuk _LalaNur Aprilia_-_san_. Karena Gintama banyak karakter, jadi sayang dong kalau yang dimunculin 'hanya' Yorozuya Gin-_chan_ dan Shinsengumi, ya 'kan? Anggap saja semua salon sangat jauh, jadi mereka kehabisan waktu," ucap Ginpachi dengan kalemnya walaupun sebenernya ia rada susah membaca _emot_-nya.

Ginpachi pun membalik suratnya, "Yang kedua dari **soralove45**, _'Wkwkwk ini fic selalu bikin ngakak! Ada2 aja yg aneg muncul D. Okee, kagura dan sougo! Sebaiknya jgn mengelak lagi! Wahahaha. Update ne :3'_ Oke, jawabannya adalah—," tiba-tiba saja suara seekor elien pun menginterupsi acara tanya-jawab antar Ginpachi dan _readers_.

"HOOAHH! Makasih banyak buat _soralove45-san_! Gilaa gak nyangka aja ada yang ngakak sama _fict_ abal ini xD. Aku usahakan mereka nggak saling mengelak-elak! Apasih yang engga buat kamuhhh~ XD! Ini sudah apdet ne :3—_ittai_!" Kepala elien-_san_ itu tertimpuk oleh buku yang tengah dipegang oleh Ginpachi.

Dengan mendengus, Ginpachi pun berkata, "Elien-_san_, bisakah aku saja yang menjawab semuanya? Pikiranmu dan pikiranku menyatu bagaikan sutradara dan produser," jelasnya yang sama sekali nggak nyambung, namun elien-_san_ malah pundung dan kabur sembari menangis, _entah mengapa_.

"Yosh, makhluk sakral itu sudah pergi. Karena _review_ kedua sudah dibacakan, maka saya akan melanjutkan ke _review_ yang ketiga. Dari **SyifaCute**, _'Bagus! Kagura x Okita nya bikin aku kayak gimana gitu#plak! Buat lebih seru lagi ya... And, don't porget: UPDATE!'_ Yosh, makasih udah bilang _fict_ abal buatan elien-_san_ ini bagus ya. Kayak gimana loh? Semoga saja didengar oleh elien-_san_ ya. Oke, ini sudah apdet ya, _SyifaCute_-_san_!" jelasnya Ginpachi.

Ia pun bergumam sebentar, _huoh empat reviews? Lumayan._

"Ini _review _terakhir untuk _chapter_ kemarin. Dari **Satsuki Kobayakawa**, _'Yo, salam kenal. Karena saya juga fans Gintama dan penggila Sogo (?) jadi saya mampir ke fic ini. Apalagi OkiKagu. Dan, respon saya adalah... SUMPAH SAYA NGAKAK GELINDINGAN(?) BACA FICNYA-! KOCAK BANGET BENERAN AAAHHH- #brbsakitperut. Stress saya jadi berkurang deh. Hehe, makasih ya. Btw, Author-san.. Karena author-san minta pendapat tentang Sogo bakal dimunculin atau enggak, dimunculin juga enggak apa kok. Saya suka plot twist soalnya, haha. #dibacok. Dan karena saya lagi malas ngomentarin segala macam tentang EYD dsb, jadi saya cukup nyampah disini ya. Sekian terima kasih. Lanjutkan ya author-san. Jangan berhenti untuk berkarya dan membuat reader berseri karena fic humor anda. Salam damai(?), #plok. –Satsuki'_ Hmm.. karena _review_ ini ditujukan untuk elien-_san_, maka elien-_san_ akan mengambil alih acara tanya-jawab ini, _douzo_!" Serunya sembari memberikan piala _Oscar_ pada elien-_san _yang tadinya _mewek_ nggak jelas.

Sembari meraih piala itu, elien-_san_ maju ke atas podium(?), "HUAA! Seneng banget dapet _review_ yang kayak gini!" teriaknya sembari menangis gugulingan.

"Tapi serius deh, senengnya maxx+++! Arigatou _Satsuki_-_channn_! _Mwaah_!" dan elien-_san_ men-_tjipok basah_ layar kaca anda.

"Oke baik, beralih ke _review_-nya _Satsuki-chan_. Aku juga _fans_ Gintama loh, salam kenal~ Kalau mampir jangan lupa beli teh hangat nya ya! HUA TADI Saya NANGIS GELINDINGAN NGEBACA _REVIEW_ KAMUUHH! #brblapingus. Hua sama-sama yaa! Senang bisa ngebantuuu~ Aku udah mikir, Sougo bakal aku munculin saja dahh biar ntar Kagura jadi _babu_-nya Sougo xD #digamparKagura. Saya juga suka _plot_ _twist_ btw '-')/. Jujur, saya K.O kalau dikritik EYD dsb, soalnya saya ini nggak pinter ngerangkai kata-kata tapi ide banjir, jadi ya gini(?). Tapi kalau mau dikritik begituan juga gak apa-apa kok, soalnya aku suka kritik yang ngebangun (rumah) #plak. Kalau nyampah ntar kamu dibuang ke TPS, dong Satsuki-_chan_ TAT #nak. Hua makasih kembali! Aku akan berusaha semampuku kok dan kalau humor ini, sebenernya saya nggak yakin bisa ngelawak loh, bener TAT. Salam salaman(?) dari Ayuha chaan!" Dengan senang hati, elien-_san_ pun menuruni podium dan langsung pergi ke Musholla #plok.

Ginpachi kembali, "Baiklah, ini sudah terlalu panjang. Jangan lupakan _fict_ ini! Karena hanya disinilah saya berada. Jangan bosan membaca dan me-_review_-nya. Saya Ginpachi, menutup acara ini! Sampai jumpa di _next chappy~_," dan layar pun menghitam.


End file.
